Hotel Califórnia
by Millah-san
Summary: Bem vindos ao Hotel Califórnia. Surpresas os aguardam nesse misterioso lugar. Seria o Inferno ou o Paraíso? Hinata vai descobrir. U.A. Kakashi & Hinata e outros rolos.
1. Trailer

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence. A música _**Hotel California**_ também não.

.

.

**Hotel Califórnia**

.

_[by Millah-san]_

.

.

Trailer

.

.

"_**On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair**_

_**Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air**_

_._

_Viajava por uma estrada escura e deserta. Já era tarde da noite e um vento fresco dançava com meus cabelos. Não consegui suportar o peso daquelas palavras. Acredito que fiz pela primeira vez algo por mim mesma. A sensação é ... tão boa._

___ **Não vou aceitar isso, pai. É a minha vida, eu faço as minhas escolhas...**A voz embargada pelo choro ecoava nas paredes frias da mansão Hyuuga.

.

_._

_**Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light**_

_**My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim**_

_**I had to stop for the night**_

_._

_A adrenalina correndo por minhas veias me impulsionava ir cada vez mais longe, me afastar mais e mais da realidade em que me aprisionaram. Mas uma hora os músculos cansam, a cabeça pesa e somos forçados a parar._

___**Kakashi! Você já esta trancafiado nesse escritório há horas.** Soou a voz preocupada e compassiva de seu melhor amigo. **Dê uma pausa.**

_._

_._

_**There she stood in the doorway;**_

_**I heard the mission bell**_

_**And I was thinking to myself,**_

_**'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'**_

.

_Desnorteada caminhei em direção aquele local, pensando "Este seria o paraíso ou seria o inferno..." Sem que me desse conta de minhas ações entrei e lá estava ele..._

_Sempre busquei a perfeição, erros, na minha profissão custam caro. Mas como eu queria estar errado só desta vez, não quero acreditar que possa encontrar ela naquele lugar..._

___**Você?**Não estavam preparados para o mundo novo de emoções que lhes assombrariam. Como poderiam?

.

.

_**Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way**_

_**There were voices down the corridor,**_

_**I thought I heard them say...**_

.

_Então ela acendeu uma vela e me mostrou o caminho._

_Havia vozes adiante no corredor,_

_Eu achei que ouvi-as dizerem..._

_**Tenho tanto medo de estar sonhando e me decepcionar quando o Sol nascer.** Aninhou-se mais no abraço acolhedor de seu amante.

_**Nada vai aconter, sweet. Mas se você estiver com medo de dormir, eu posso te manter acordada.** Ela corou e o sorriso safado alargou-se no belo rosto do homem.

.

.

_**Welcome to the Hotel California**_

_**Such a lovely place**_

_**Such a lovely face**_

.

_Recordo que estava triste, não sei bem o motivo. Saí sem rumo de casa. Pensava em dirigir a noite toda. Mas... não consegui. Estava muito fraca e fui forçada a parar. Ele sorria tão docemente, parecia não ter preocupações ou problemas. Apenas alegria. Fui completamente tomada por uma sensação que jamais senti antes. Ali, naquele lugar me sentia estranhamente bem._

_**Ela não é assim, Hinata é meiga, gentil, altruísta, incapaz de tomar uma atitude tão infantil, sabendo que desonraria o nome da família. Faça o seu trabalho direito e encontre os responsáveis.** O policial somente assentiu com a cabeça.

_**Traga a para nós, por favor.** Pediu curvando-se respeitosamente ao senhor à sua frente.

.

.

_**Plenty of room at the Hotel California**_

_**Any time of year, you can find us here**_

.

_Muitos quartos no Hotel Califórnia,_

_Qualquer época do ano, você pode encontrar aqui._

_**Tudo o que eu faço é extremamente bem feito. **Sorriu satisfeito.

_**Deixa de ser convencido, moleque.** Repreendeu o colega.

.

.

_**Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes-Benz**_

_**She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends**_

_**How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.**_

.

_Me via em meio a escuridão parcialmente interrompida pelas luzes trêmulas das velas espalhadas pelo pátio. E de repente eu me tornei a garota bonita e sensual que dançava cercada por lindos, lindos homens._

_**Ela é especial.** Disse após longos minutos em silêncio só observando a jovem.

_**Sim.** Concordou o outro. **Ela ainda possui aquilo que nenhum de nós temos. Às vezes tenho medo de que tudo dê errado por ela ser assim. Ela é perigosa demais.** Os olhos masculinos continuavam perseguindo os movimentos da garota.

.

.

_**Some dance to remember, some dance to forget**_

.

_Não, não consigo. É tão difícil seguir em frente, sinto que não posso dar mais um passo sequer porque a dor é forte demais. É impossível conter as lágrimas._

_**Não! Desta vez não vai haver lágrimas tristes.** A convicção e o timbre carinhoso a acalmaram. **Venha, eu fico do seu lado até você se enjoar de mim.** Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

_**Kakashi...**

.

.

_**So I called up the Captain,**_

_**'Please bring me my wine'**_

_**He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'**_

.

_Sentindo-me um pouco tonta e com meus sentidos alterados chamei o Capitão: "Por favor, trouxeram-me vinho?". E ele disse: "Nós não temos essa disposição aqui desde 69". Após isso, tudo começou a girar e luzes fortes machucavam meus olhos._

___**Atenção! Isolem o perímetro. **A ordem foi dita pelo detetive. **Vamos pegar esses sacanas! Mexam-se agora!**

_**Sim! **Os policiais responderam em coro.

_._

_._

_**And still those voices are calling from far away,**_

_**Wake you up in the middle of the night**_

_**Just to hear them say...**_

_._

_E ainda aquelas vozes estão chamando da distância,_

_Te acordam no meio da noite_

_Apenas para ouví-las dizerem..._

_**Tenho tanto medo de estar sonhando e me decepcionar quando o Sol nascer.** Aninhou-se mais no abraço acolhedor de seu amado.

_**Não posso evitar que você se machuque. Não temos controle do mundo. Apenas prometo que estarei ao seu lado e farei de tudo pra te proteger. Dou a minha vida se preciso for. **Disse fitando intensamente os olhos perolados de sua mulher e ela pode enxergar tudo o que mais queria: verdade e amor.

.

.

_**Welcome to the Hotel California**_

_**Such a lovely place**_

_**Such a lovely face**_

.

_Eu tinha que encontrá-la e viraria o mundo ao avesso se preciso. Não entendo o desespero que toma posse do meu coração a cada dia que passo se ter notícias dela. Só tenho a certeza que não suportaria perdê-la._

_**Aqui senhor, esses são os locais que pediu que verificássemos**. Abriu o mapa sobre a mesa do detetive. **Todos estão limpos.**

_**E o que é este aqui?** Firmou o olhar sobre um ponto específico.

.

.

_**They livin' it up at the Hotel California**_

_**What a nice surprise, bring your alibis**_

.

_Eles estão desfrutando a vida no Hotel Califórnia,_

_Que surpresa agradável, tragam seus álibis._

O grisalho desferiu um potente soco fazendo o homem amolecer o corpo. Apenas os dois machos se encontravam naquela área restrita da delegacia.

_**Ainda não é hora da soneca, verme.** Segurou o queixo do homem fazendo-o encarar seus olhos negros impregnados de fúria.

.

.

_**Mirrors on the ceiling,**_

_**The pink champagne on ice**_

_**And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'**_

.

_Ele passou a noite toda a meu lado. "Você está se sentindo abandonada?" ele me perguntou. Senti raiva de mim mesma por me entregar daquele jeito, depois de tudo que me aconteceu. Eu peguei a chave para a porta mas não a abri..._

_**Você me domina com esse seu jeitinho**. Disse enquanto distribuía beijos no pescoço alvo da garota e recebendo gemidos excitados em resposta. **Eu preciso cada vez mais de você.** E reivindicou os lábios da moça mais uma vez.

.

.

_**And in the master's chambers,**_

_**They gathered for the feast**_

_**The stab it with their steely knives,**_

_**But they just can't kill the beast**_

.

_É impossível, nem mesmo facas afiadas do mais resistente dos aços não conseguem matar a fera aprisionada, que envolve a todos nós com suas sedutoras garras..._

_**Isso não é certo.** Afirmou com a voz vacilante.

_**Eu sei. Mas você será bem recompensado. **Abriu a maleta mostrando uma volumosa quantidade de notas.

.

.

_**Last thing I remember, I was**_

_**Running for the door**_

_**I had to find the passage back**_

_**To the place I was before**_

_**'Relax,' said the night man,**_

_**We are programmed to receive.**_

_**You can checkout any time you like,**_

_**but you can never leave!"**_

.

_Olhei para a bela mulher entre meus braços, ela é tão perfeita, pensei. Sedutora, sensual sem ao menos se dar conta disso. Ah que corpo, como eu quero sentí-lo junto ao meu. Acariciar sem pudores sua pele alva e quente..._

_**Ei! Aonde você pensa que vai, coelhinha?** As palavras chegaram divertidas aos ouvidos da mulher. **Você esta sob proteção policial. A minha proteção.** Ressaltou indicando a si mesmo.

_**Sinceramente, pensei que aqueles livros que você ama fossem mais educativos.** Devolveu divertida enquanto encaminhava-se para o chuveiro.

.

.

_**E não havia mais vozes,**_

_**somente os sons da paixão.**_

_**Surpresas os aguardam**_

_**no Hotel Califórnia.**_

_**EM BREVE!**_

**Hotel Califórnia**

_By Millah_

_*Semeie felicidade:_

_mande review!*_

_*/*/*/*_

.

_

* * *

_

N/A: Acho que exagerei no trailer n_n'', desculpem-me. A música é _Hotel California_ (The Eagles). Sobre a música acredito que ela tem uma toque sensual e enigmático, me dá uma sensação de mistério. Instiga meus sentidos. A propósito, a idéia da fic veio da música. O processo inverso de _Vestido Vermelho_, que eu tive a idéia da história primeiro e depois procurei uma trilha sonora.

**Avisos:**

Fanfic em universo alternativo. Nada de personagens com habilidades sobrehumanas.

Classifico a história em romance/crime/suspense/drama, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Rate M devido a vocabulário impróprio, nudez, sexo, estupro, violência, tortura, morte, drogas entre outros.

Heterossexualidade, (muito) provável homossexualidade e bissexualidade. (hentai hetero, yaoi, relação à três)

Alguns personagens vão ser um pouco descaracterizados. Exemplo: Kakashi sem máscara e sem sharingan, mas a personalidade tenderá a ser mantida. Ah! Mas os vilões podem se tornar mocinhos e vice-e-versa.

O par principal é **Kakashi & Hinata**, por mais que seja incomum, vai ser esse aí ù.u. {Sério, dê uma chance a eles.} {Ah! A Hina também vai andar enrolada com outros bonitões que eu sei que vocês gostam, pq eu tbm amo *-*}

Não prometo atualizações rápidas.

Nem todos os personagens da série vão ser inclusos na história, e alguns podem fazer apenas 'pontinhas'.

Sinopse no meu perfil e mais detalhes ao longo dos updates dos capítulos.

Observações:

Todos são suspeitos até que eu diga que não u.u O que quero dizer é que não somos de todo mau e nem de todo bom, e é isso um a característica que eu vou explorar com forma de proporcionar suspense à história. Algumas situações podem parecer boas a princípio e depois se revelarem extremante nocivas. E a recíproca também vale. Primeiro capítulo em breve. n_n

.

.

Obrigada aos que leram!

Att. Millah

*/*/*/*


	2. Gênese

N/A iniciais:

Gentiii, para esse fic eu usei uma OC. Yuki Hatake, a mãe do Kakashi – tem a descrição física dela nesse capítulo. Ressalto que as características mais marcantes e relevantes seja a sensualidade natural, o caráter aguerrido, e a suavidade com que ela trata o marido e o filho.

Esse prólogo ficou demasiado descritivo, mas creio que necessário. Tentei deixar a leitura menos enjoativa sugerindo duas composições para serem escutadas junto a leitura, indicando pelas notas [1] e [2] aonde as canções se encaixam, sequencialmente na narração. Podem ser encontradas no site da radio on line: kboing

[1] _**Furia**_ (_Gipsy Kings_ – álbum _Este Mundo_ ou _The Best of The Gipsy Kings_)

[2] _**Ternuras**_ (_Gipsy Kings_ – álbum _Este Mundo_ ou _The Best of The Gipsy Kings_)

**Thanks Hatake Hinata! **Favoritar este fic me fez muito feliz, então resolvi continuar. Se gostarem, deixe review. O casal é realmente Kakashi & Hinata. Agora se o problema é a escrita, adoraria ler sugestões e críticas construtivas. Afinal, escrever é um passa-tempo novo pra mim, mas algo que aprecio muito.

.

* * *

Legenda:Narração, **"Fala"**,_FlashBack_,_ **"fala no FlashBack"**_

.

* * *

.

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence. A música _**Hotel California**_ também não.

Assim como as composições _**Furia**__**[1]**_ e _**Ternuras**__**[2]**_ não são minhas.

.

.

**Hotel Califórnia**

_por Millah-san_

.

.

**Prólogo:**

_**Gênese**_

.

.

Uma melodia agradável ecoava pelo elegante ambiente misturando-se às diversas vozes e risos dos hóspedes daquele lugar. Salas amplas com vista negada ao mundo além das paredes permitiam que cada pessoa ali mantivessem seus problemas do lado de fora e desfrutassem plenamente de sua estadia. Somente satisfação era permitido dentro daqueles muros. Medo, insegurança, culpa eram abandonados na porta de entrada.

.

.

Seletas pessoas estavam acomodadas em mesas espalhadas pelo enorme pátio. Certamente um dos sítios mais encantadores, enfeitado por uma fonte com uma belíssima estátua de Afrodite – deusa do amor, esculpida com maestria e com uma riqueza de detalhes que faziam muitos duvidarem de que realmente se tratasse de um objeto inanimado. Mas a famosa peça não era o atrativo principal do Hotel Califórnia. Por vezes, quando rapazes e moças a rodeavam para dançarem sensualmente, ela só atuava como coadjuvante, um luxuoso suvenir. Aquele sim era o ponto alto de todas as noites. Era para assistí-los que se faziam enormes listas de espera. E essa era a razão daquelas pessoas se ajeitarem melhor em seus assentos.

.

.

Uma vez mais, o show irá começar.

.

.

Acordes de violão são ouvidos e as vozes humanas se calam. Os holofotes se apagam para que apenas as luzes tremulas das velas iluminem os corpos que um a um irrompem no majestoso pátio. Lindos homens trajando calças negras; sobre os ombros largos destes descansam as armações de sustentação das pequenas asas brancas. Mulheres igualmente belas contrastavam e ao mesmo tempo se harmonizavam com eles, vestidas em seus curtos vestidos de seda cinzenta rendilhados nas barras com fios vermelho-sangue.

.

.

Uni-se ao violão as batidas sobre tambores e o leve som dos chocalhos. O ressoar inicialmente suave ganha contornos mais abrasivos tornando a atmosfera mais e mais envolvente.

.

.

O dedilhar rápido sobre as cordas aumentam a cadência do ritmo e os movimentos da dança que encenava a eterna luta entre o bem e mal. Passos precisos, intensos olhares, toques sugestivos entre anjos e demônios. Assim se desenrola o espetáculo. Feito para atingir direto os desejos e segredos mais profundos da alma humana. Acender no corpo a coragem para cometer todos os pecados. Dar força ao crescente desejo de nos libertar. Porque era isso que Hotel Califórnia oferecia à seus hóspedes: uma libertação sem culpa.

.

.

Os anjos são acuados em um canto aos pés de Afrodite. Abraçam-se uns aos outros, protegendo-se dos ameaçadores demônios. As mulheres os cercam, girando graciosamente ao entorno das pobres criaturas. Lançam sobre eles suas sedutoras armas, e assim, um após o outro, os rapazes são corrompidos restando somente um.

.

.

O lindo anjo de madeixas platinadas e olhos negros mantêm-se imune ao jogo pecaminoso que os demônios lançam sobre si, de cabeça erguida ostentando o seu mais doce olhar. Todos os olhares maravilhados recaem na figura daquele homem forte, de traços másculos e feição gentil.

.

.

Um silêncio opressor invadiu o recinto, os movimentos dos bailarinos cessaram e ao mesmo tempo todas as velas se apagaram. O público remexeu-se insatisfeito nos acentos, mas antes que sons inconformados pudessem saltar das gargantas, o ecoar de passos foi ouvido por todos. O caminhar era lento, mas vigoroso.

.

.

O estalar dos saltos do sapato sobre o chão ficou alto e depois parou. Uma onda de pânico e ansiedade fluía nas veias de cada um ali. Um feixe de luz caiu sobre o recém-chegado e não houve uma pessoa sequer na platéia que não entreabriu os lábios em súbita admiração a tanta beleza. Vestia seda cinza como os outros demônios, mas suas vestes eram diferentes, pois ela era o maior entre todos.

.

.

O tecido nobre a cobria dos pés ao pescoço, numa costura feita sobre medida para um corpo feminino tão bem desenhado. Das costas desnudas saltavam-lhe as suntuosa asas negras. Mas era na face que residiam os maiores encantos da mulher. Lábios cheios, coloridos por um vermelho intenso, tornando-os demasiado tentadores. Olhos de um prateado singular, capazes de congelar qualquer um que tivesse a audácia de mirá-los diretamente por mais que meros instantes. Nariz e orelhas delicadas junto com o emaranhado de fios negros de seu cabelo harmonizavam as feições, fazendo daquela mulher a beleza mais próxima da perfeição.

.

.

Não era preciso que acontecesse mais nada. Estariam todos satisfeitos com o privilégio de ver tão magnífica imagem, mas o espetáculo continua.

.

.

Um novo feixe de luz ilumina o único anjo não corrompido e um segundo depois uma nova melodia se inicia.[1] Acordes vibrantes embalam a aproximação perigosa da jovem mulher. Os olhos negros do anjo conhecem de perto os pratas. A dama do mal está a meros centímetros da face dele. Ela lhe sorri maliciosa e baixa o olhar para o próprio vestido. Inocente o anjo segue o olhar só para descobrir que caiu em um truque de sua oponente.

.

.

Segurando com uma das mãos ela puxa lentamente o tecido, revelando as pernas esguias. Consciente do olhar do homem sobre si, sem esforço algum ela ergue a perna direita apoiando-a no ombro esquerdo do belo anjo. É com uma diversão sádica que a mulher assiste o conflito interno dele. As grandes mãos masculinas tremendo com o desejo de percorrerem aquela carne macia exposta sem nenhum pudor.

.

.

Rapidamente então, o homem se afasta buscando manter-se longe da tentação. Seus passos vacilantes mostram que não falta muito para a vitória dela se efetivar. Passos firmes a levaram para perto dele novamente mas o anjo continua determinado a impor uma distância segura entre eles, incitando um sorriso de escárnio na boca feminina. A cada passo a frente dela, ele recua dois. E seguem assim, como um jogo de gato e rato.

.

.

A música enérgica embala a peleja entre as duas raças. Sem romperem o contato visual eles exploram todo o espaço. O anjo platinado mantendo sua postura ereta e o olhar terno mesmo frente a fúria do demônio. Paciência já se esvaia do corpo feminino. A mulher se esmera em seus gestos sensuais. Estava mais que disposta a seduzir o último dos anjos.

.

.

Asas negras passam velozes sobre os olhos dele. Ela habilidosamente se põe atrás dele, as mãos pequenas e delicadas arranham os delineados músculos que se enrijecem. Da garganta dele escapam sons de prazer ao mesmo tempo que suas feições adquirem sinais de sofrimento. Aquela luta estava exaurindo suas forças, mas não poderia simplesmente deixar-se corromper.

.

.

A mão máscula pousa sobre uma das mãozinhas do demônio interrompendo o movimento. Ergueu o braço da moça até que sua mão entrelaçada a dela ficasse acima de sua cabeça e então girou a dama, trazendo-a para frente si. Uma vez mais estavam muito próximos, encarando-se silenciosamente. A respiração alterada de cada um sendo sentida pelo outro. O anjo viu a fúria dentro dos olhos pratas e a dama do mal enxergou um sentimento que estava além da sua compreensão nas esferas escuras do homem.

.

.

Em seu breve momento de descuido, a demônio expôs sua fraqueza ao anjo, enchendo-o de esperança. Tudo o que precisa fazer para derrotar sua inimiga era mostrar-lhe que um puro amor tem mais encantos que uma luxuriosa paixão. Foi a vez dele sorrir, mas de modo singelo e carregado de ternura. Depositou um beijo casto na mão feminina e a trouxe para mais perto de si. Nos olhos prateados brilhavam surpresa e desconfiança, mas o toque da pele dele sobre ela, ainda que sobre sua roupa, a fez ensejar pelo próximo movimento do homem.

.

.

Os vigorosos acordes param abruptamente para dar lugar ao som suave extraído das cordas de vários violões, tocados em sincronia.[2] Uma das mãos do anjo repousa sobre a cintura delgada dela, segurando-a gentilmente. E com o singelo toque, o tempo pára. No centro do pátio, sob a luz resplandecedora do luar, só existem agora os dois.

.

.

O efêmero tremor que invadiu o corpo do demônio perante a proximidade de seu inimigo refletiu em seus olhos pratas, que passaram a demostrar que ela agora é que era afligida por um conflito interno. Lutava consigo mesma entre afastar-se da criatura angelical e deixar-se guiar pelas mãos do lindo anjo platinado...

.

.

... Encarando a ternura nas pedras negras, permitiu-se ser conduzida.

.

.

Ele acolheu a mão pequenina na sua e sem despregar os olhos dos dela, inclinou o corpo viril para frente, num pedido mudo para que iniciassem a dança, e ela assim o fez. Logo, os pés se soltaram do chão em movimentos ritmados conforme o ressoar da canção. Quadris e tronco também acompanhavam a cadência. Anjo e demônio bailam inacreditavelmente harmônicos.

.

.

Embora o contato entre os corpos se desse apenas pelas mãos entrelaçadas, pelo repouso da mão dela no ombro desnudo do homem e o toque dele sobre a cintura feminina, a mulher sentia-se esmagada pela postura sóbria e acolhedora do anjo. Dele emanava uma energia tão límpida, tão cândida, tão receptiva que chocava-se tempestuosamente com a natureza da dama do mal. Mas o calor que vinha dele a fazia sentir-se... especial.

.

.

As pernas se alternam perfeitamente e o esvoaçar do vestido da demônio enfeita a coreografia. Conduzia com leveza e delicadeza a dama, esmerava-se em apresentar à bela mulher o seu mundo, aquele repleto de carinho e cuidado. Odiar-se-ia se de alguma forma ferisse tão bela criatura. Levou a mão que estava sobre a cintura para o meio das costas dela dando o suporte necessário para arquear o corpo feminino para trás. As asas negras quase tocaram o chão. Sorriu um pouco mais e permitiu-se observá-la. Era mais que fascínio, pois senão teria sido corrompido, mas deveras não a via como um inimigo, não mais.

.

.

Trouxe ela de volta para perto de si e o olhar do demônio desviou-se do rosto angelical para o tórax suado dele. O anjo sentiu o olhar da mulher sobre seu corpo a mostra, mas não se incomodou. O brilho cobiçoso que via antes nos olhos pratas havia suavizado. Ela ainda queria explorar toda aquela virilidade com tudo que o tinha, sorver até a última gota de suor que escorria entre as linhas que delineavam os músculos, mas também havia nascido nela, o desejo de protegê-lo junto com um incomensurável medo de perdê-lo.

.

.

Ele sentia-se feliz por tê-la dócil em seus braços.

.

.

A melodia continua embalando a dança do casal que graciosamente explora todo o espaço. Nada além da música e dos som do sapatear dos bailarinos podia ser ouvido. Os espectadores negligenciavam tudo mais ao seu redor. Eram cativos do espetáculo presenciado por seus olhos.

.

.

O calor que espalhava por seu corpo aquecia-a de uma maneira jamais experimentada por ela. Não era abrasivo como os ímpetos da luxúria, mas ainda assim instigavam a vontade dela de se atirar nos fortes braços masculinos com urgência. Fechou os olhos, encarar aquela profundidade negra perturbava-lhe a mente, mas até mesmo no abismo de seus pensamentos a imagem angelical se formava.

.

.

As mãos do anjo rompem o contato entre os corpos. Sentindo-se abandonada ela forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Lágrimas escorreram silenciosas da imensidão prateada quando sentiu o toque brando das mãos dele em seu rosto. As pontas dos dedos acariciavam docemente a face nívea do demônio, escorregando lentamente das maças do rosto até a ponta do queixo. Colou seu rosto ao da mulher e novamente uniram seus corpos, deixando-se embalarem pelos harmoniosos acordes.

.

.

Todos assistiram maravilhados, ao final da canção, as lindas asas se desfazerem lentamente, cobrindo o chão com as penugens brancas e negras. Não houve vencedores nessa batalha, porque Anjo e Demônio já não existiam. No centro do pátio, olhando-se amorosamente, só restaram um homem e uma mulher.

.

.

Minutos de uma intensa salva de palmas se seguiram até que por fim, o casal já estivesse abandonado o pátio do hotel.

.

.

Ao chegarem no camarim, muitos colegas saudaram o casal Hatake, parabenizando por mais uma apresentação impecável. Era inacreditável que encenando anos a fio este espetáculo, os dois ainda conseguissem transmitir com tamanha veracidade os sentimentos que um sentia pelo outro. Sakumo e a esposa eram indubitavelmente a preciosidade mais cara do Hotel Califórnia, e isso não era segredo para ninguém. Ela com sua beleza ímpar e ele com seu caráter íntegro. Ambos com olhos capazes de transmitir a qualquer pessoa um mudo inteiro de emoções.

.

.

Receberam as felicitações com humildade e com sorrisos sinceros brincando nos lábios. Acomodaram-se em um dos sofás espalhados pelo ambiente ricamente iluminado. O salão dedicado aos artistas era tão bem decorado quanto qualquer quarto de hóspede do hotel. Era amplo, cheio de espelhos por uma das extensas paredes, sofás e poltronas nos cantos, móveis em madeira nobres, cortinas e tapetes luxuosos. Esbanjava suntuosidade em todos e quaisquer detalhes.

.

.

Abrindo caminho entre pares e mais pares de pernas, uma criaturinha se esgueirava naquele sítio do hotel. Os olhinhos negros buscavam avidamente por duas pessoas especiais e quando o casal entrou no seu campo de visão, iniciou uma pequena corrida até eles. Mas como o som das vozes das outras pessoas soavam altas no camarim, os dois adultos não notaram a chegada apressada do pequenino.

.

.

**"Pai! Mãe!"** Uma voz infantil um pouco arrastada chega aos ouvidos do casal de bailarinos, fazendo-os voltarem o olhar para a pequena figura do menino.

.

.

** "Kakashi, querido."** A mulher lhe fala com suavidade e abre os braços chamando silenciosamente o filho para um abraço. Um pouco constrangido a criança aceita e retribui o gesto aconchegando-se no colo materno. **"Você não devia estar acordado até a essa hora, meu anjo."** Repreende a bela mulher, embora sua voz não demonstrasse aborrecimento em ver seu filho acordado.

.

.

** "Queria te ver dançar, mamãe."** Confessou escondendo o rosto corado do olhar de seus pais.

.

.

Sakumo, que até agora havia permanecido em silêncio só observando com um sorriso no rosto sua esposa e filho, aproximou-se dos dois e afagou os cabelos platinados de seu pequeno Kakashi, fazendo o menino levantar o rosto e mirar os negros olhos de seu pai.

.

.

** "Sei que sua mãe dançando é uma visão celestial, mas não justifica você abandonar a cama e ficar bisbilhotando por aí."** Disse com a voz plácida e em seguida ofereceu um sorriso mais largo à sua família. **"Não nos desobedeça mais."** Completou firmemente, mas sem ser áspero.

.

.

** "Sim, pai."** Respondeu e meio indeciso, continuou **"Também queria vê-lo."** Fez uma pausa, como se decidisse se devia continuar. Olhou para os olhos carinhosos de sua mãe que o incentivavam a dizer o que queria. **"Queria vê-lo para aprender a ser um bailarino tão bom como o senhor." **Murmurou e embora envergonhado, não deixou de procurar os olhos paternos.

.

.

O Hatake não escondeu a felicidade em ouvir do filho aquelas palavras tão simples, mas que significavam e muito para ele. Temia que seu campeão tivesse vergonha de ter um pai que ganhava a vida por meio da dança. Depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça do menino e buscou com os olhos o rosto de sua esposa só para conhecer na bela face feminina um lindo sorriso e o brilho orgulhoso saltando da imensidão prata.

.

.

**"Você será o melhor naquilo que você escolher fazer, Kakashi. Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso."** Disse por fim, pegando sua criança de apenas quatro anos no colo. O menino sorriu satisfeito e deixou-se ser vencido finalmente pelo sono, nos braços fortes de seu pai.

.

.

** "Ele se parece tanto com você, Sakumo."** Yuki declarou ao ficar lado a lado do marido para juntos encaminharem-se para seus quartos.

.

.

Saíram do camarim e ao alcançarem o hall que dá acesso à ala dos funcionários do hotel se depararam com duas pessoas. Imediatamente reconheceram um dos homens. Era Jiraya-sama, o dono do hotel, um senhor forte e corpulento, de longos cabelos brancos. Um boêmio por natureza, mas um homem gentil e justo. Ele sorria abertamente para a família Hatake que lhe devolveu o gesto e o cumprimentou com uma breve reverência.

.

.

**"Vocês fizeram uma excelente apresentação, como sempre."** Jiraya parabenizou sincero e sem dar tempo para agradecimentos, continuou, dirigindo-se a bela senhora segurando uma das mãos femininas e depositando um beijo nela. **"Glórias a Afrodite reencarnada!"** Yuki riu suavemente com o cumprimento piegas de seu patrão – uma prática normal do homem à sua frente.

.

.

** "Você é muito gentil, Jiraya-sama."** Disse polidamente a mulher.

.

.

O outro homem, de aparência afeminada e ligeiramente doente com sua pele exageradamente pálida, corpo demasiado magro assim como o rosto, não despregava os olhos dourados dos Hatakes a sua frente. E não me refiro a bela dama, mas sim ao homem da família. Observava Sakumo com olhos famintos. Durante todo o espetáculo que testemunhou ao lado do velho amigo de infância, o estranho homem dedicou-se a capturar cada movimento executado pelo bailarino platinado. E agora o analisava, de perto, meticulosamente.

.

.

Deixava o seu olhar escorregar pelo queixo forte e os lábios bem desenhados daquele rosto másculo, pelo pescoço alto e os ombros largos, pelos músculos do braço forte contraídos devido ao esforço de carregar a pequena criança, descendo até as nádegas firmes onde permitiu-se demorar mais o olhar. Mirava Sakumo com tamanha volúpia que se tornou algo tangível o desejo que escapava das esferas douradas.

.

.

Sentindo uma intensa mirada sobre si, Sakumo desviou sua atenção do seu patrão que teimava flertar com sua esposa – evidentemente sem sucesso algum – para a direção daquela forte sensação e os seus olhos negros recaíram-se sobre o estranho homem. O Hatake teve que recorrer ao máximo do seu auto-controle perante a cobiça que aquele homem exalava. Seu corpo enrijeceu-se desconfortável e as feições, antes amistosas em seu rosto, tornaram-se duras. Lábios comprimidos, sobrancelhas franzidas e olhar agudo demonstrando que não estava nada satisfeito com o comportamento daquele ser.

.

.

Claro que já presenciara olhares luxuriosos de homens e mulheres, e na maioria das vezes apenas ignorava. Sakumo amava sua esposa e não a trocaria por qualquer pessoa que fosse. Mas algo naqueles olhos dourados o estava incomodando seriamente, e isso o Hatake não conseguia simplesmente ignorar.

.

.

Demorou alguns segundos antes do afeminado homem perceber que tinha sido flagrado em suas observações. Sem demonstrar o mínimo constrangimento encarou as esferas negras em desafio, um brilho malicioso cintilava nos olhos dourados. Os lábios esbranquiçados e finos abriram se em um sorriso cínico ante a expressão de asco que o bailarino fez. Mas nem mesmo a repulsa de seu objeto de cobiça refreou a vontade de provocá-lo, na clara tentativa de induzir o belo homem a sucumbir aos seus caprichos.

.

.

**"Jiraya, seu tolo. Não se deve mimar demais as mulheres, elas são uma espécie traiçoeira."** Declarou tranquilamente, sem deixar que seu sorriso doente abandonasse sua pálida face. O grisalho e Yuki imediatamente voltaram sua atenção ao homem. **"É a esse belo homem que você deveria render o status de deus e despejar sobre ele todo glamour que o dinheiro pode comprar." **Ainda mirando Sakumo, completou malicioso.

.

.

Yuki e Jiraya não perderam o modo que o esbranquiçado olhava para Sakumo. A senhora Hatake enfureceu-se de imediato, não pelos insultos, mas sim pela cobiça endereçada a seu marido, a forte intuição de que aquele sujeito era perigoso e a impotência diante da situação. O verme a sua frente parecia ser alguém muito próximo de seu patrão, por isso não podia responder prontamente às provocações. Dirigiu-lhe apenas um verdadeiro olhar furioso, infelizmente, ineficaz em pessoas sem escrúpulos.

.

.

O dono do hotel se interpôs na frente do amigo dando às costas aos seus funcionários e forçando o homem a encará-lo. Em voz baixa, repreendeu o amigo. **"Orochimaru, não seja tosco. Você pode até não interessar-se por mulheres, mas não se esqueça que até ****você**** nasceu de uma."** Os olhos dourados giraram em total tédio ante aquela declaração fuleira de seu amigo. **"E o mais importante, não ofenda a minha estrela."**

.

.

Jiraya deu-se por satisfeito com o balançar de uma das mãos do homem indicado sua concordância em comportar-se diante de seus mais importantes bailarinos. Então com o costumeiro sorriso largo – e um tanto pervertido – no rosto, voltou-se para Sakumo e Yuki e apresentou formalmente Orochimaru. O casal contudo, não demonstrou a menor simpatia pelo amigo de seu patrão.

.

.

**"Oh meu lírio! Já roubei mais do que devia o seu tempo de descanso."** O grisalho disse dramaticamente, fazendo um pequeno sorriso relampejar nos lábios vermelhos de Yuki. **"E você também Sakumo, merece um sono esplendoroso."** Acrescentou olhando amigavelmente para o Hatake que meneou a cabeça afirmativamente em resposta.

.

.

A liberação de Jiraya soou como uma benção nos ouvidos de Sakumo e Yuki e, embora ainda sentissem o olhar analítico de Orochimaru e a poderosa sensação de perigo vinda do homem, não deixaram de sentir alívio por afastar da presença dele. Fizeram uma breve vênia e começaram a andar tomando o corredor rumo aos quartos. Mas antes que estivessem ido muito longe, puderam ouvir a desagradável voz de Orochimaru.

.

.

**"Hump! Como essa **_**coisinha**_** agarrou um homem tão lindo quanto ele?"** Pousou a mão direita abaixo do queixo enquanto a esquerda cruzada sobre o peito magro dava suporte ao braço direito. Queria banquetear-se com a visão das costas largas e das nádegas firmes do platinado. Jiraya viu o que seu amigo olhava com tamanho interesse e seus músculos faciais se contraíram em nojo e desgosto.

.

.

Sakumo passou o braço livre entorno da cintura esbelta de sua mulher de modo protetor e carinhoso. Em resposta Yuki se aconchegou mais ao marido e levou uma de suas pequenas mãos ao cobiçado bumbum do Hatake. Ele a olhou de soslaio e abriu um sorriso divertido ao ver a face bela de sua esposa externando todo ciume que corroía o corpo feminino. Adorava todos os traços da forte personalidade dela.

.

.

**"Bruxa!"** Ainda ouviram o repulsivo homem praguejar e nítido tom de inveja. **"Por sorte a criança nasceu bonita como o pai. Tomara que cresça tão viril-"**

.

.

**"Basta Orochimaru!"** Esbravejou Jiraya tentando conter o veneno do homem, mas já era tarde demais.

.

.

O som alto e vigoroso dos saltos finos denunciavam a aproximação da mulher. Com os mesmos movimentos habilidosos executados durante o show, ela posicionou-se atrás da pálida figura. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros franzinos do homem e uma agarrou-lhe os fios sedosos e negros, fechando os dedos em punho puxando o cabelo na sensível área da nuca. Sorriu satisfeita com o resultado – gritinhos esganiçados de dor daquela criatura.

.

.

Mas não era o suficiente.

.

.

A outra mão envolveu o pescoço de Orochimaru com a pressão necessária para que suas unhas bem feitas fizessem mais que arranhões naquele maldito. Deliciava-se com as tentativas desajeitadas do verme em se libertar de seu caloroso abraço. O infeliz debatia-se inutilmente e vez ou outra tentava agarrar o cabelo da mulher para revidar as agressões, mas agir assim só o levava a sentir mais dor.

.

.

Sakumo não gostava de violência, ainda mais vendo sua própria esposa agir dessa maneira, mas naquele momento não se incomodou. Se não fosse seu pequeno Kakashi adormecido em seus braços, seria ele mesmo a ensinar dolorosamente a não mexer com a família Hatake. Jiraya, por sua vez, sentia pena de Orochimaru. Não por apanhar de sua bela Afrodite – porque ele merecia, mas sim por ter se tornado, ao longo dos anos, uma pessoa repulsiva e maldosa. Com certeza que se não o conhecesse desde a infância, não seriam amigos agora.

.

.

Os lábios vermelhos se aproximaram da face afeminada despejando sobre a pele lívida o hálito quente. Orochimaru enojado virou o rosto procurando olhar nos olhos daquela mulherzinha que tinha a ousadia de chegar tão perto de si. O dourado do homem foi ofuscado pelo tempestuoso prateado. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu-se intimidado por uma fêmea.

.

.

Seguia sentindo a dor causada pelas pequenas feridas que se abriram na pele do pescoço fruto do afundamento das unhas na carne. Mas foi o conhecimento do olhar gélido dela que fez o franzino homem tremer. **"Nunca volte os seus olhos para a minha família."** Foi tudo o que Yuki disse ao patético homem antes de larga-lo e voltar-se para Sakumo e sair rapidamente dali.

.

.

Ela não precisou verbalizar o que aconteceria a Orochimaru senão acatasse sua ordem. A ameaça estava lá, estampada nas esferas prata, tão viva e forte o suficiente para qualquer um ver. Bastava coragem para mirá-la dentro dos olhos.

.

.

O corpo fraco de Orochimaru chocou-se contra a cerâmica fria do chão promovendo um som abafado. Mas alguns gemidos escaparam de sua garganta junto com as baforadas de ar descompassadas. Levou alguns minutos para o homem se recompor. Ergueu-se da queda como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Passou as mãos sobre o luxuoso terno grafite arrumando-o e espanando a poeira que supostamente impregnou sua roupa. No rosto, a mesma expressão languida, contudo, seus olhos dourados denunciavam que Orochimaru não era em circunstância nenhuma, um homem frágil.

.

.

**"Eu conheço esse seu sorriso, Orochimaru."** A voz grave de Jiraya rompeu o silêncio. **"Não se atreva a fazer algo-"**

.

.

**"Qual o seu preço, Jiraya?"** Interrompeu o amigo. Sua voz tranquila e sóbria como só Orochimaru possuía. Os olhos do grisalho se alargaram devido à mudança brusca de assunto. Talvez Tsunade estivesse certa afinal, nunca seria capaz de entender seu amigo de infância. Suspirou pesarosamente e encarou os olhos dourados com firmeza. O outro homem aguardava a resposta pacientemente, confiante que tinha sido compreendido.

.

.

**"O hotel não está a venda."** Disse categórico.

.

.

Sem cerimônias Orochimaru deu as costas à Jiraya encaminhando-se a passos rápidos para a saída daquele lugar. Tinha visto coisas suficientes aquela noite e algumas realmente interessantes. Mas não era um homem impulsivo, ao contrário, sabia esperar o tempo que fosse para obter tudo o que queria. E a partir de hoje, seu desejo mais importante era apossar-se do Hotel Califórnia, do jeito fácil ou difícil – não importava.

.

.

**"Hotel Califórnia! O lugar para libertar seus sonhos."** Disse saboreando cada palavra e passando a língua sobre os lábios no fim.

.

.

***continua***

.

.

* * *

N/A finais: Este foi o prólogo e foi muito descritivo e muito chato. A intenção foi mostrar o que o Hotel Califórnia **era **e, como o título sugere, indicar o início da trama. Acho que só escrevo de teimosia mesmo, não dou muito certo com isso ¬¬''. Em todo caso, esta aí o começo da história.

Jiraya e Orochimaru tem presença garantida na continuação da história. Sem detalhes mas acho que deu para vocês suspeitarem de alguma coisa ne – tipo, possíveis vilões Opa! Parei por aqui.

Não sejam duros comigo quanto a caracterização do Kakashi – ele nesse capítulo só tinha 4 aninhos, toda criança nessa idade tende a ser muito fofa e admirar os pais incondicionalmente. Asseguro que a versão mais velha do Hatake se aproxima mais do real. Quanto os pais do coppy ninja era necessário que fossem assim – eu fui generosa com o Sakumo Hatake rs e a Yuki que usei foi pra preencher um espaço importante no meu enredo. Talvez mais para frente fique mais claro.

Ah eu realmente recomendo as músicas que eu citei lá no começo – elas ajudam a disfarçar o desastre que foi a descrição do espetáculo rsrs.

A Hina vem no próximo capítulo e a história então dá um salto temporal bem grande, mas os anos entre o prólogo e os próximos capítulos vão ser retratados através dos flashback. Nada se perde! Tudo se ajeita!

Fiquem atentas(os) quanto ao aviso que eu acho mais importante: Todos são suspeitos até que eu diga que não! XP

Desculpem-me por algum erro que tenha cometido.

Pra quem acompanha, _Vestido Vermelho_ será atualizada ainda essa semana!

Bjks! ;*

Vou continuar esse projeto enquanto pelos menos os hits estiverem aumentando, mas reviews alimentam minhas idéias, então:

_*Semeie felicidade:_

_mande review!*_

_Obrigada aos que leram!_

_*/*/*/*_


	3. Primeiros Passos

N/A iniciais:

Eu editei o prólogo porque tinha um parágrafo fora do lugar, não sei como aconteceu isso, mas deve ser culpa dessa minha cabeça de vento que pensa uma coisa e escreve outra. Desculpem-me por isso. Eu não beto, por isso fiquem a vontade para indicar se há algum erro - sempre fica uns.

A partir deste capítulo a história narrada está no presente, 25 anos depois dos fatos contados no prólogo da história. Vou alterar as idades dos personagens um pouco (tá ficou bem diferente) e vou anunciando aos poucos: Hinata – 18 anos; Kakashi – 29 anos; Deidara – 23 anos; Hanabi – 13 anos; Tsunada, Jiraya e Orochimaru – 58 anos; Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru e Naruto – 24 anos; Ino e Sakura – 19 anos.

Personagens sem sobrenome ganharam um. Exemplo: Deidara agora é Hirasawa Deidara. A escolha foi aleatória.

Esta é mais uma história em que o enredo não colabora para que o par romântico principal ocorra tão logo. Notem que o fic tem uma temática criminal e é através dela que eu vou construir o romance, para tal é necessário tempo e **paciência**.

Ah eu decidi que vou manter a máscara do Kakashi. O homem fica bem sexy assim *¬*

**FranHyuuga-linda!** Você é um doce-de-leite em compota! Obrigada pelas palavras amigas ;D e pela indicação da fic no seu perfil. Bjos!

* * *

"**Fala"**, _"Pensamento"_, Narração

.

* * *

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence. A música _**Hotel California**_ também não.

.

.

**Hotel Califórnia**

_por Millah-san_

**Capítulo I**

_**Primeiros Passos**_

.

.

Uma jovem andava calmamente pelas ruas, passando pelas pessoas que seguiam suas rotas ignorando-se umas as outras. Seus cabelos negros azulados bailavam ritmados pelo seu leve caminhar e pelo vento frio. As delgadas pernas já treinadas com o percurso levaram Hinata até a elegante confeitaria 'Suspiros', um dos locais preferidos da moça. Ao menos uma vez por semana, a Hyuuga frequentava o estabelecimento, hábito que herdou de sua falecida mãe.

.

.

Não era apenas a rotina que motivava a bonita moça usufruir do ambiente aconchegante que a confeitaria possuía. Tinham, é claro, as melhores guloseimas da cidade e suas lembranças mais agradáveis do tempo vivido em família. Pousou a delicada mão sobre a maçaneta da porta e naquele mesmo momento seu coração já começou a acelerar em espectativa, o sangue circulou mais rápido tingindo as bochechas com um tom rosado. Era só pensar nele que seu pequeno corpo já reagia.

.

.

Os olhos perolados da jovem percorreram o ambiente bem decorado em cores alegres. As paredes em suaves tons pastéis harmonizava-se com as toalhas de tecido xadrez laranjado e branco. As mesas redondas de eucalipto envernizado espalhavam-se pelo salão. Nas modernas vitrines amostras das mais variadas e deliciosas quitandas. Toda aquela atmosfera alegre fazia festas dentro da menina. A dona da confeitaria a tratava com carinho, quase como um membro da família e, a muito Hinata, secretamente, desejava se tornar realmente uma Uzumaki.

.

.

**"Olá Hinata-chan!"** A senhora Kushina cumprimentou a freguesa recém-chegada com seu costumeiro timbre alegre acompanhado de um largo sorriso.

.

.

**"Bom dia! Kushina-san!"** Respondeu educadamente e retribuindo o sorriso sincero à simpática ruiva. **"Como estão todos?"** Perguntou cordialmente mas em seu íntimo Hinata ansiava por notícias de Naruto, filho de Kushina e do falecido Minato. E a senhora Uzumaki tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos que a jovem dos olhos perolados rendia ao seu único filho.

.

.

**"Todos nós estamos bem, querida. Naruto especialmente."** Fez uma breve pausa para visualizar o brilho nos olhos da Hyuuga aumentar em reação ao nome do belo rapaz e também o leve rubor que teimava em subir à face da jovem.

.

.

Kushina sorriu satisfeita ao perceber que aquela garota à sua frente continuava gostando de maneira especial de seu filho, ainda que este não a correspondesse. Tinha por Hinata, muito carinho. Além de conhecê-la desde pequenina, sentia sempre uma energia calorosa e tranquila vindo dela. Mesmo sendo a Hyuuga hoje uma jovem belíssima, a inocência infantil de seus olhos vibrava como nos tempos de criança. Era Hinata, uma preciosidade.

.

.

** "Ele tem andado muito ocupado esses últimos dias, mas também nunca vi ele tão animado." **Pôs as mãos sobre a cintura e olhou para uma direção qualquer se lembrando de como Naruto andava eufórico nesses últimos dias, mais que o normal.** "Acredito que ele está no caminho certo para realizar o sonho dele, por isso não se incomoda de trabalhar duro." **Completou voltando a olhar dentro das esferas peroladas e não contendo um sorriso orgulhoso. Seu filho sabia ser uma peste quando queria, mas também havia se tornado um homem de se admirar. Pena que quando o assunto era garotas os hormônios ainda falavam mais alto. Maldita testosterona!

.

.

**"Entendo, Na-Naruto-kun sempre foi muito esforçado." **Sorriu pequeno para à jovem senhora que concordou com um leve aceno.

.

.

Na verdade, Hinata estava frustrada. Havia um pouco mais de duas semanas que não via o loiro de apaixonantes olhos azuis. Suspirou. Em seu coração ela sentia que ele estava cada vez mais inalcançável.

.

.

Ocupou uma das mesas vagas próximo a uma das enormes janelas e poucos minutos depois já saboreava um bolo de laranja. Entre um pedaço e outro, deixava sua visão vagar pelo movimento de carros e pessoas na rua enquanto seus pensamentos eram dominados pelo romantismo de sua alma.

.

.

A luz solar matutina que passava pelas vidraças transparentes era amena e acarinhava a face alva da morena. Gostava de ir pela manhã na confeitaria por nesse horário terem menos pessoas e por ser a parte do dia que sua mãe mais gostava de sair e passear. Lembrava-se da doce voz de sua mãe lhe dizer que por mais escuras que as noites fossem, elas sempre se rendiam ante ao poder majestoso do Sol nascente. Na época não sabia muito bem se o que a senhora Hyuuga dizia era somente para fazê-la perder o medo do escuro ou se havia realmente verdade naquelas palavras bonitas. Hinata ainda não sabe a verdade, mas sente-se melhor ao lembrar-se disto quando acorda assustada por causa de um pesadelo qualquer.

.

.

Um sorriso nostálgico enfeitou-lhe o rosto ao lembrar-se da mãe.

.

.

De fato, não haviam muitos tipos por ali, a clientela maior da confeitaria era no período da tarde onde as pessoas reuniam-se para apreciarem um bom chá e claro, os apetitosos acompanhamentos. Eram quase todos ali senhores e senhoras que se não estavam, beiravam a melhor idade. A exceção, Hinata, uma mulher que aparentava ter a mesma idade da senhora Uzumaki acompanhada por uma moça não muito mais velha que a Hyuuga e dois homens jovens, cada qual mais singular que o outro. Mas os olhos perolados não dispensavam atenção sobre qualquer um que estivesse ao seu redor.

.

.

**"Ei, Kakashi-san!"** Chamou um dos homens. Sua voz, assim como as roupas que usava, era vibrante e um crescente entusiasmo podia ser notado no semblante dele. **"Olhe só que beleza de juventude temos ali."** Disse com os olhos negros redondos grudados na jovem sentada umas mesas adiante.

.

.

O outro homem, que aparentava ser ligeiramente mais velho e experiente que o rapaz de grossas sobrancelhas, suspirou e olhou entediado para o fundo de sua vazia xícara de chá, que naquele momento parecia muito mais interessante que o flerte de Rock Lee com uma moça qualquer. Mas o rapazote era persistente – e pouco discreto. Havia encantado-se com a moça e mostrava-se disposto a exaltar a tão fogosa juventude que ela irradiava. Kakashi cerrou os olhos reunindo coragem para encarar a réplica mais nova de seu melhor amigo. _"Gai devia ser proibido de treinar jovens oficiais de polícia."_ Pensou ao botar seu olhar apático sobre a figura esverdeada. _"E Tsunade devia ser presa por ter tido a brilhante idéia de trocar os pupilos essa semana. Tortura ainda é um crime hediondo nesse país."_

.

.

**"Ok, Lee."** Disse rendido. **"Mostre-me a garota."** Pediu sem ter o menor interesse no assunto, mas já havia bebido aspirinas demais desde que entrara na Academia de Polícia – lugar onde conheceu seu atual auto-intitulado melhor amigo/rival, Maito Gai. Se pudesse evitá-las, o faria, mesmo que isso significasse dar atenção a paixonite relâmpago de Lee.

.

.

**"Yoshi!"** Respondeu entusiasmado e esticou o braço na direção da moça. Kakashi moveu seu rosto sutilmente seguindo o rumo indicado.

.

.

O detetive sorriu sob a máscara. Nada mais natural para Lee, encantar-se com uma moça de exóticos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Um visual tão incomum quanto o que o próprio rapaz ostentava. Era uma moça bonita, não negava. Os olhos verdes deveras harmonizavam-se com os fios róseos. **"É uma garota muito bonitinha. Boa escolha."** Cumprimentou simpático, recebendo um sorriso cegante do outro homem em resposta.

.

.

Segundos depois, Lee já engatava outra conversa, ora falando de seu plano de abordagem, ora falando que era a vez de Hatake eleger sua _hime_. Foi nesta hora que tirou do bolso seu precioso livrinho e pôs-se a ler, ignorando todo falatório do rapazote que não se intimidou e continuou despejando suas palavras.

.

.

Kushina, ao contrário do rapaz de grossas sobrancelhas, incomodou-se e muito ao ver o objeto nas mãos de Kakashi, pondo-se logo a resmungar. **"Ora ora. Ele pensa que pode ficar lendo aquelas indecências aqui na confeitaria?"** Uma enorme veia saltou-lhe na testa. **"Esta confeitaria é um ambiente familiar. Ele já devia saber."** Fechou os dedos da mão direita estalando as articulações tamanha força utilizada. **"Minato, quando eu o encontrar novamente, eu vou arrancar de você essa história a limpo."** Murmurava raivosa caminhando a passos duros na direção do detetive. **"Para o seu bem é melhor que este menino não tenha adquirido esse hábito pervertido de você."**

.

.

Uma energia sinistra e familiar foi sentida pelo Hatake. Problemas. Avisava a mente treinada do detetive. Devido ao excelente reflexo, o homem conseguiu desviar habilidosamente do potente cascudo que Kushina lhe endereçava. Mesma sorte não teve o exemplar de Icha Icha Paradise que foi brutalmente arrancado das mãos de Kakashi com o impacto dos punhos da senhora Uzumaki.

.

.

O livro laranja deslocava no ar sob o olhar de puro pânico do Hatake. O homem chegou a esticar os braços e saltar sobre a mesa na vã tentativa de salvar seu precioso. Os olhos negros arregalados vislumbraram o artefato passar num rasante sobre a cabeça calva de um dos senhores que bebericavam chá e depois colidir com uma jovem sentada três mesas a frente.

.

.

**"Itai!"** Murmurou massageando o peito.

.

.

**"Hinata-chan!"** Gritou preocupada a ruiva já indo em direção a menina, mas ao percebê-la abaixando-se para recolher o livro, paralisou. Os olhos muito abertos e a respiração falha. Não. Definitivamente, aquela não era uma história para uma moça doce e meiga como Hinata ler.

.

.

** "U-um li-livro?"** Perguntou a si mesma quando chegou o objeto a altura de seus olhos. **"Icha Icha Paradise."** Leu o título não muito alto, mas como um silêncio mórbido se instalou na confeitaria desde o momento em que a confusão começou, todos puderam ouvi-lá. Alguns senhores remexeram-se incomodados com a descoberta. Uns até ganharam uns beliscões das senhoras que os acompanhavam pelo reconhecimento ao título.

.

.

Hinata analisou-o por uns segundos. A capa estava muito desgastada e várias folhas tinham os cantos dobrados. Quem quer que fosse o dono dele devia gostar imenso, pois estes eram sinais claros de que tinha sido lido diversas vezes. Animou-se com a idéia. Ninguém se importaria se ela desse uma espiada, não é mesmo?

.

.

_"Oh merda!"_ Kakashi praguejou mentalmente ao conhecer as pérolas cintilando curiosidade. Correu os olhos a sua volta e viu a imagem petrificada da senhora Uzumaki. _"Droga! Essa menina deve ser mais que uma simples cliente daqui."_ Suspirou. _"Tenho que pará-la antes que ela leia algo além do título. Ou vou ter uma morte dolorosa." _Aprumou-se e a passos largos seguiu em direção à moça.

.

.

Hinata abriu em uma página qualquer e se entusiasmou ao ver que caíra em uma ilustrada. Mal focou sua atenção sobre a figura e seu rosto ficou carmesim. _"I-isto é r-re-realmente po-possível."_ Os olhos largos preso nas folhas a sua frente. Sua cabeça pendia levemente de um lado para o outro buscando um ângulo em que a posição dos personagens não parecesse anatomicamente impossível.

.

.

Sobressaltou-se ao ver uma mão grande cobrir o desenho ao mesmo tempo que segurava o livro. Subiu o olhar lentamente, seguindo a mão sobre o livro, passando pelo braço longo coberto por um blêizer azul marinho, pelo ombro largo, o esguio pescoço agasalhado até deter-se no tecido azul escuro que ocultava mais da metade do rosto masculino. Ficou ali uns instantes devaneando no porquê da máscara e em como seria por debaixo dela esquecendo-se por completo do pervertido livrinho.

.

.

Kakashi não pode deixar de admirar aquela criança. Percebeu que a garota olhava para a ilustração com uma curiosidade infantil. O rosto muito corado e o olhar confuso o fizeram chegar a esta conclusão. Sentiu-se feliz. Trabalhando diariamente com o pior tipo de pessoas, encontrar alguém com uma energia tão cândida quanto daquela moça era um feito raro. Sorriu por sob a máscara e um breve riso escapou-lhe dos lábios ao perceber que agora o alvo da curiosidade dela era seu rosto escondido.

.

.

A Hyuuga foi desperta de seus sonhos pela riso manso do homem a sua frente. Levantou os olhos para encará-lo pra então desviá-los no segundo seguinte. As bochechas queimavam de tamanho constrangimento. Sentiu-se culpada por ler aquilo que não devia e culpada também por fitar o rosto masculino sem qualquer discrição. As delicadas mãos abandonaram o livro e foram juntar-se sobre o peito que subia e descia acelerado devido à respiração descompassada.

.

.

_"Que criança encantadora!"_ Permitiu-se pensar. Era ele quem devia estar envergonhado. Afinal, não fosse seu famigerado hábito de ler Icha Icha em todo lugar – inclusive nos que lhe eram proibidos – não estaria aquela meiga menina, vermelha como uma pimenta. Clareou a garganta chamando a atenção de Hinata que receosa o encarou. "_Ela parece um cordeirinho assustado."_

.

.

**"D-de-des-culpe-me."** Pediu em um sussurro sem coragem para encarar o homem a sua frente.

.

.

Kakashi abaixou-se até que seu rosto ficasse no mesmo nível que o da garota. Gentilmente colocou a mão livre por sobre o ombro de Hinata que assustou-se com o contato e instintivamente voltou a encarar o detetive, mas novamente não conseguiu sustentar o olhar. Sentia que a qualquer instante desmaiaria de vergonha.

.

.

**"Iie."** Disse calmamente. A morena encolheu-se na cadeira. **"Sou eu que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, criança." ** O timbre suave e reconfortante da voz dele fez as batidas frenéticas do coração de Hinata se acalmarem um pouco. **"Eu sinto muito, perdoe-me."** E o pedido era sincero.

.

.

O Hatake ficou satisfeito com o tímido aceno positivo que a menina lhe deu, o que lhe fez sorrir involuntariamente. Aquela menina o fez lembrar de tempos em que seus sorrisos não eram escondidos por máscaras. O tempo em que via ternura nos olhos negros do pai e a segurança nos prateados da mãe. Olhou mais uma vez para a garota. As pérolas dela pediam por carinho e proteção. Por breves instantes sentiu uma vontade de abraçá-la como seus pais faziam consigo, mas imediatamente ignorou, rindo de seus próprios pensamentos. Jamais seria como o pai. Não mesmo.

.

.

Com o livro enfiado no bolso do blêizer, afastou-se voltando ao seu lugar debaixo da mirada severa da senhora Uzumaki, que recuperada do choque, posicionou-se ao lado de Hinata tal qual um cão de guarda. A morena, assim como outros clientes, não se demorou muito mais na confeitaria, ficar ali já não fazia sentido e ter sobre si os olhares constantes das pessoas não estava deixando-a confortável.

.

.

Alcançou às movimentadas ruas mais uma vez.

.

.

Vendo uma silhueta familiar deixar o comércio da família, Naruto vira-se para sua mãe que também observava a cliente que já alcançava o outro lado da rua. **"Por que você não me chamou para vê-la?"** Kushina o encarou com uma cara desgostosa. O loiro não se intimidou. **"Kaasan você sabe que é sempre um ****prazer**** encontrar-me com ****ela****."** Disse o rapaz recebendo em resposta um olhar raivoso e um cascudo no alto da cabeça.

.

.

::::::::::

.

.

O luxuoso sedan cruzou os portões de ferro da propriedade de uma das famílias mais importantes e influentes da cidade. Ocultada pela película negra que revestia os vidros do carro, a figura do presidente da Corporação Hyuuga encarava com indiferença os jardins muito bem tratados que se estendiam por toda frente da mansão. O veículo estacionou à porta de entrada e rápida e elegantemente o mordomo veio receber o patrão.

.

.

**"Boa tarde, Hyuuga-sama"** O empregado cumprimentou polidamente o patriarca dos Hyuuga que apenas respondeu com um breve meneio de cabeça. **"Aguardam o senhor em seu escritório, Hiashi-sama."** Assim que transmitiu as notícias o criado foi dispensado e a figura imponente de Hiashi seguiu rumo à seu escritório.

.

.

O som dos passos vigorosos do homem ecoaram pelo hall de entrada, sala de estar e corredor até cessarem diante de uma porta dupla de madeira maciça.

.

.

Dentro do escritório da mansão Hyuuga, os olhos analistas do visitante esquadrinhavam o sítio, percebendo neste os móveis em carvalho talhados com detalhes rústicos. _"Bem artístico, un"_,pensou o intruso. Um grande tapete persa cobria o polido chão e caríssimos vasos e estatuetas enfeitavam as estantes e aparadores. O som de passos interrompeu a análise do ambiente e a atenção do homem voltou-se à porta atrás de si.

.

.

As pesadas portas de madeira se abriram revelando a imagem de um senhor alto, com longos cabelos castanhos bem tratados e olhos perolados que fitavam firmemente a figura loira de olhos azuis que se pôs de pé com a chegada do dono da casa.

.

.

**"Muito prazer em conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Hyuuga-sama. Sou Deidara Hirasawa."** O visitante disse com sua voz macia e fez uma pequena reverencia ao homem à sua frente que assentiu e tomou o seu lugar no escritório sentando-se na cadeira de couro disposta atrás de sua secretária. **"Alegro-me em saber que o senhor esta disposto a considerar o meu pedido, un." **Completou voltando a se sentar.

.

.

Hiashi ajeitou-se melhor apoiando confortavelmente as costas no respaldar alto da cadeira. Seu semblante sério e os olhos claros mirando fixo o rapaz a sua frente mostravam que ele estava analisando meticulosamente o visitante. Hirasawa. Reconhecia o sobrenome dessa família por frequentar em umas poucas ocasiões alguns eventos sociais em que eles também participavam. Sabia que não tinham origem nobre, mas prosperaram financeiramente com galerias de arte. Em consequência adquiriram prestígio e status social.

.

.

Não lhe agradava os tipos que lidavam com arte, desconfiava que não era uma atividade comercial muito segura, por isso mesmo, ao saber do interesse daquele rapaz, pesquisou a fundo a situação financeira dos Hirasawa. Admitia, os números levantados eram aceitáveis e indicavam que a proposta do rapaz não era um golpe financeiro. Mas então, o que aquele jovem queria? Afinal, como um homem de negócios experiente e muito sagaz, sabia que sentimentalismos passavam longe da pauta daquela conversa.

.

.

**"Busquei em minha mente algum fato anterior que me indicasse que essa hipótese fosse plausível, mas não encontrei nada. Fato que me leva a perguntar-lhe o porquê desse súbito interesse em Hinata."** Pronunciou-se pela primeira vez Hiashi. Sua voz grave e firme preencheu o ambiente e foi incisivo, não gostava de voltas nas conversas.

.

.

Deidara tinha ciência que teria que escolher suas palavras com cuidado ou tudo que receberia daquele homem de ar arrogante e superior seria um sonoro não. E essa resposta ruiria seus planos.

.

.

**"Com todo respeito, Hiashi-sama, a senhorita Hinata se tornou uma moça muito bonita e seu altruísmo é inspirador."** Se permitiu sorrir lembrando-se da imagem cândida da herdeira Hyuuga. **"Ainda que o senhor não tenha notado sinais do meu apreço por sua primogênita, asseguro que já alguns anos ela vem sendo minha musa."**

.

.

**"Musa?"** A voz do homem de olhos perolados saiu com um leve tom de incredulidade e irritação.

.

.

** "Não me entenda mal, ela assim o é ainda que não saiba disso." **Respondeu de imediato.** "Seu jeito de ser é que faz minhas idéias artísticas fluírem."** O loiro explicou e pareceu ser convincente o suficiente para fazer sumir a leve expressão de insatisfação do homem à sua frente.

.

.

A verdade era que Hinata havia herdado muito da mãe e o senhor Hyuuga reconhecia essas semelhanças na filha. Sua esposa era dotada de beleza e atitudes admiráveis, por isso deixou-se ser convencido pelo argumento do jovem. Além disso, poucos foram os homens que souberam ver as virtudes e qualidades de sua primogênita pois estas se escondem sob o jeito tímido e reservado da garota. Somente os muito observadores a viam, mas agora pareciam que os olhos de um artista também haviam enxergado a preciosidade que é Hinata.

.

.

Observou em silêncio o rapaz. Fato, não simpatizava com estilo, não só do herdeiro mas também de todos os Hirasawa. Era uma família exibicionista até mesmo no modo de se vestirem. Oposto ao clã Hyuuga que era e ainda é detentor e seguidor dos costumes tradicionais. Discrição e seriedade regem os hábitos de todos nascidos Hyuugas. Contudo, nenhum outro clã tradicional mostrou interesse por sua primogênita a não ser os Uchihas, mas àqueles ali Hiashi não entregaria Hinata nunca. A reputação dos dois herdeiros era completamente desonrosa, para se dizer o mínimo.

.

.

O silêncio fazia o estômago do loiro dar solavancos. Era muito raro Deidara ficar tanto tempo quieto, era ele um tipo naturalmente explosivo. Essa conversa diplomática estava exigindo mais de si do que imaginava. Descruzou e tornou a cruzar as pernas impaciente. Como queria sair depressa dali, se possível com boas notícias, mas já seria um tremendo alívio escapulir dos olhos brancos daquele homem. _"Graças por ela não ter olhos assustadores assim, un." _Mentalizou a imagem da jovem para reunir coragem e ir em frente com a proposta de casamento. "_Hinata é uma obra de arte preciosíssima. Vale o esforço! Eu a terei, un."_

.

.

**"Muito bem."** Começou calmamente Hiashi. Deidara aguçou todos seus sentidos e os pois em alerta para receber o que estava por vir. **"Sendo o senhor de uma família respeitada não vejo motivos para recusar o seu pedido de casamento."** Os olhos perolados fitaram os azuis captando a satisfação contido neles. **"Estou certo de que Hinata valorizará o apreço que o senhor tem por ela."** Sentenciou, certo de que a menina não desacataria sua decisão.

.

.

Hinata podia não ser a primogênita que ele desejava, mas entendia e reconhecia o esforço que ela fazia para compensar a falta das qualidades que ele julgava necessárias à um líder de clã. Era obediente, responsável e intuitivamente sensata. Saberia acatar e cumprir com seus deveres. Esperava que a filha tivesse uma vida tranquila ao lado daquele Hirasawa, talvez fosse até feliz. Arte, de certo modo combinava com sua menina quieta e sonhadora.

.

.

Os senhores se levantaram e apertaram-se as mãos firmando o noivado. **"Obrigado, Hyuuga-sama."** Fez uma reverencia e saiu do escritório sendo conduzido por um dos empregados até a saída da mansão principal do complexo Hyuuga. Queria sorrir abertamente. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo e não via a hora de esfregar na cara de alguns idiotas o seu grande feito. Estava noivo de ninguém mesmo que a princesinha Hyuuga.

.

.

Retirou uma pequena quantidade de argila que carregava no bolso interno de seu blêizer e moldou com habilidade um pequeno beija-flor. Aquela era somente uma entre tantas outras esculturas que Deidara havia feito pensando em Hinata. _"Quando visitar minha cama, pequena, tenho certeza que você e eu seremos felizes."_ Disse em pensamento ao passarinho esculpido.

.

.

Ao alcançar o hall de entrada da mansão os olhos azuis encontraram-se com as serenas pérolas de Hinata. A garota sentiu as maças do rosto esquentarem tamanha a intensidade com que o loiro à sua frente a mirava. É verdade que tinha uma queda por loiros de olhos azuis, mas era por um em especial que seu coração se descompassava. Este que estava a poucos passos de si fazia com que sentisse incomodada, ainda mais quando percebeu o olhar dele se desviar de seus olhos para a sua boca.

.

.

Mas algo a impedia de desviar o olhar. Permaneceram se estudando por segundos que pareceram horas. **"Bom dia, Hinata-san."** O cumprimento não passou de mera formalidade, a boa educação da Hyuuga a fez respondê-lo polidamente e a breve conversa se encerrou com o loiro lhe dizendo um **"Até breve."**

.

.

Talvez o timbre malicioso ou o olhar intenso sobre si ou ambos fizeram Hinata seguir a figura do rapaz até que ele se perdesse de suas vistas. Acompanhou as passadas do loiro o levarem para a saída da propriedade, passando pelo extenso e bem cuidado jardim. E assim que a silhueta masculina se tornou apenas um borrão, a jovem não pode evitar suspirar aliviada.

.

.

Era uma reação estranha, mas a menina foi sempre muito sensível e se impressionava facilmente. E definitivamente o calafrio que subiu pela sua espinha quando encarou o azul daqueles olhos ficou gravado na sua mente. Deu as costas à porta de entrada e encaminhou-se às escadas que levavam aos pavimentos superiores da mansão. Alcançou no terceiro andar o corredor que dava aos seus aposentos, precisava se arrumar logo para o almoço. Tinha visto o carro do pai estacionado à frente da casa, não queria aborrecê-lo se atrasando.

.

.

O patriarca Hyuuga permaneceu em seu escritório. Servia para si uma dose de um bom uísque quando as batidas leves na porta chamaram-lhe a atenção. **"Entre."** Pronunciou baixo terminando de despejar a bebida no copo.

.

.

**"O almoço já está pronto."** Comunicou o empregado. **"Devemos servi-lo?"**

.

.

Sorveu um gole e dirigiu-se ao mordomo. **"Minhas filhas estão em casa?"** Ao receber a resposta positiva levantou-se e abandonou o escritório sendo seguido pelo funcionário. **"Sirva-o na mesa do jardim dos fundos e avise a Hinata e Hanabi para não se demorarem."** O homem fez uma reverência ao patrão e partiu para cumprir suas ordens.

.

.

Em poucos minutos Hinata e Hanabi já despontavam no alto da escada. Hiashi olhava satisfeito para as filhas. Kami-sama havia o abençoado com duas meninas lindas como sua esposa. Não era segredo que gostaria de ter tido um filho homem, mas ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, amava suas garotas com os defeitos e qualidades de cada uma. Deteve seu olhar um pouco mais em Hinata e percebendo esta corar a linha de seus lábios se curvaram em um mínimo sorriso.

.

.

_"Espero que este casamento seja bom para ti, minha filha. Faço-o pensando em um futuro tranquilo pra você. Sei que não te agradas os serviços do escritório, mas ainda assim se esforça para fazê-los da melhor maneira que podes. Penso que este rapaz é uma boa escolha para seu marido. Poderás se inteirar de trabalhos menos agressivos e sorrir mais."_

.

.

**"Pedi que servissem o almoço no jardim."** Comunicou em tom paternal.

.

.

Era invulgar almoçarem juntos e num clima tão ameno como o que se instalara entre os três Hyuugas. Uma agradável surpresa para Hinata em um dia que começou mais agitado com o qual a garota estava habituada. Não conversavam mas o silêncio também não era incômodo. Vez ou outra, pensando que o pai não as observavas, as irmãs se entreolhavam com cumplicidade. Os lábios de Hanabi não sorriam como os de Hinata, mas a mais velha via a alegria brilhar nos olhos perolados de sua amada irmã.

.

.

Hiashi, sempre muito atento a tudo e todos e sua volta, não perdia o modo como suas filhas conheciam-se uma a outra assim como ele e o seu falecido irmão. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes reavivando as lembranças de outros tempos. Os abriu de novo ao escutar a voz baixa e suave de sua primogênita.

.

.

**"Imouto, espinafre vai fazer-te ficares ainda mais forte. Então não os jogue fora."** A mais nova fez uma careta e o patriarca dos Hyuugas deu um de seus raros sorrisos que transformou-se numa breve risada quando Hinata surrou para a irmã que ela poderia ser tão poderosa quanto o marinheiro Popai e a mais nova retrucou que nessa lorota ela não caia mais pois já não era criança.

.

.

O som atípico chamou a atenção das garotas. Hanabi olhou-o confusa, surpresa e levemente desconfiada enquanto que sua irmã esquivou-se do olhar paterno envergonhada por seus argumentos infantis. O pai tinha razão por não querer-lhe como herdeira. Baixou a cabeça e por isso não viu as pérolas austeras de Hiashi mirando-lhe com suavidade. Hinata era sempre tão amável, cuidava e zelava pela irmã da maneira que ele nunca saberia fazer.

.

.

_ "Tenho orgulho de ti e amo-te, filha." _Pensou em dizer, mas as palavras pareciam pesadas de mais para sua língua dobrá-las e deitá-las fora. O silêncio era mais cômodo.

.

.

::::::::::

.

.

A euforia de Deidara não cabia dentro de seu corpo e nem mesmo dentro de seu esportivo. Estava noivo da linda e meiga Hyuuga Hinata. Nem fazia forças para impedir seus lábios de se curvarem em um gigante sorriso. _"Eu sou demais e ela é minha, un."_ Massageava seu ego ao elogiar-se e ficar passando na cabeça cada detalhe da imagem de sua musa. Incrível como sua imaginação e criatividade fluíam ao perder-se nas íris brancas. _"Olhos sem cor mas cheios de luz."_ A sentença veio-lhe a mente como na primeira vez que viu a filha mais velha do poderoso Hyuuga.

.

.

Era a inauguração de mais uma das galerias de arte de sua família e era também a primeira vez que seriam apresentadas as criações do pequeno gênio artístico do clã Hirasawa, Deidara. O loiro ainda era um rapazote com seus treze anos, espinhas no rosto e uma energia criadora explosiva que foi devidamente canalizada, com a supervisão dos pais, para o desenvolvimento da arte. E o resultado foi um sucesso. O rapaz criou para si um conceito de arte muito próprio e extremamente condizente com sua personalidade natural e pode assim, pôr um pouco de si em cada obra. Satisfeito com os trabalhos do filho, os Hirasawa dedicaram uma noite inteira ao seu pequenino.

.

.

As famílias mais importantes foram formalmente convidadas e a maioria dos líderes dos clãs apareceram. Entre as exceções, Hyuuga Hiashi, que na ocasião foi representado por sua belíssima esposa e a pequena primogênita.

.

.

Deidara, como costume, estava transbordando energia, o que fazia com que o menino fosse incapaz de manter-se quieto. Além do mais, não via a hora de revelar ao mundo sua arte. Foi andando de um lado para o outro dos saguões da galeria, e sendo parado a cada passo por uma pessoa qualquer o parabenizando que, viu de relance uma menina vestida em um delicado vestido azul. Não prestou muita atenção na garota, apenas achou os cabelos azulados incomuns. Tentava passar desapercebido para poder escapar daquela festa e ir para seu ateliê, tinha acabado de ter uma idéia para um novo projeto e não queria esperar para iniciá-lo, mas uma mão ornada de anéis e pulseiras pousou sobre o ombro do rapaz e fez com que o mesmo voltasse seus olhos azuis cinzentos para outros semelhantes aos seus.

.

.

**"Querido!"** A voz materna chamou-lhe carinhosamente. **"A senhora Hyuuga gostaria de cumprimentar-lhe."** O adolescente bufou. _"Ótimo, mais uma coroa querendo apertar as minhas bochechas."_ Pensou irônico e fez bico. **"Ora, não foi essa a educação que eu lhe dei mocinho."** Ralhou a senhora Hirasawa. E foi arrastando o loiro em direção a mesa reservada aos Hyuugas. Antes de chegarem perto o suficiente a mulher ainda alertou. **"Sem malcriações menino ou confisco sua argila e bombinhas."** E o tom de voz utilizado por sua mãe indicou que ela não estava blefando. _"Se quiserem apertar minhas bochechas que apertem. Eu não vou ficar sem minha arte, un."_ Resignou-se.

.

.

A imagem de uma elegante senhora ao lado de um bonito rapazinho loiro chamou a atenção da Hyuuga que imediatamente os reconheceu. **"Hirasawa-san."** Cumprimentou polidamente a mulher se levantando e fazendo uma breve mensura que foi retribuída pela anfitriã. Os olhos lilases seguiram para a direita até recaírem-se no pequeno artistas. **"Deidara-san, dou-te meus cumprimentos e os de meu clã por seu trabalho."** Sorriu generosa ao adolescente.

.

.

**"Obrigado, un."** Articulou bobamente. Tinha encantado-se com a cor dos olhos daquela senhora. Ela era tão bonita. Percebeu a mulher movimentar-se e detrás dela surgir a mesma menina que tinha visto de relance. Se tinha impressionado-se com a cor lilás dos olhos da mulher a sua frente, ao ver os olhos brancos da garotinha teve o maior de seus surtos criativos.

_._

_._

Saiu de perto da mãe às pressas nem dando tempo da pequenina de oito anos entregar-lhe o presente que trouxera. Sem que pudessem alcançá-lo trancou-se em seu ateliê. Na mente somente a visão das esferas brancas e serenas da menina. _"Olhos sem cor mas cheios de luz." _Luz, aquilo que faltava a sua arte.

.

.

Talvez Hiashi estivesse certo, os olhos de um artista eram capazes de ver a beleza oculta de Hinata.

.

.

Mas Deidara também era um homem e estava atento aos atrativos femininos da garota. E estes chamaram-lhe a atenção no segundo encontro que teve com a menina dos olhos de luz, num cansativo e enfadonho baile de debutantes. Bem, tudo estava muito chato até Hinata aparecer no topo da escadaria de braço dado a um tipo qualquer. Os olhos de um azul cinzento detinham toda sua atenção à moça que já o tinha impressionado sete anos antes com a luminosidade inerente de suas pérolas e que naquele instante o fazia cruzar as pernas para ocultar o quanto a imagem dela mexia consigo.

.

.

A partir daquela noite, não só os olhos mas também a perfeição do corpo da Hyuuga passaram a perturbar o juízo do jovem artista, consciente ou inconscientemente. Ainda há poucos minutos quando viu de tão perto a boca pequena e carnuda teve que conter o desejo de uní-la à sua. E ainda quando percebeu que enquanto afastava-se indo em direção aos portões da propriedade Hyuuga ela não despregava o olhar de si, sentiu-se grande e forte. Só aquela menina e sua arte o faziam sentir-se assim, importante, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

.

.

Suas obras eram momentâneas, e embora fosse fidedigno ao princípio de que a verdadeira arte manifesta-se naquilo que é efêmero, não conseguiu aplicar este conceito em sua vida sentimental. Experimentou sair com garotas bonitas por apenas uma noite, por diversão. Mas tão logo percebeu que elas não sumiam feito suas esculturas. Mesmo longe ainda sobravam os vestígios e rastros, telefonemas e encontros 'casuais'. Foi então que as lembranças de Hinata dominaram-lhe a mente e Deidara apercebeu-se que ele precisava era dela e por um tempo que fosse maior que breves instantes.

.

.

Hinata era arte, uma que ele não incomodaria-se de tê-la eternamente ao seu lado. Umedeceu os lábios pensando na menina tímida. Ela era quieta como a moldura que espera pacientemente pelas tintas e lindíssima como uma imagem pintada por um grande mestre das cores e luz. E seria sua.

.

.

Não a deixaria escapar.

.

.

Tamborilou os dedos no volante enquanto esperava impaciente o sinal abrir, mais umas poucas quadras e chegaria ao local onde provavelmente alguns homens estariam o esperando. Desnecessário dizer que a primeira notícia que o loiro queria anunciar era seu noivado e futuro matrimônio com sua musa, Hyuuga Hinata. Mal podia esperar para curtir a reação dos colegas ao saberem da novidade. Sorriu arrogante, sabia muito bem que Hinata ser sua significava a derrota de alguns homens que conhecia. Impossível foi conter a sensação de vitória e ela era muito boa.

.

.

Essas reuniões aconteciam sempre às quintas-feiras e sempre no mesmo local, o 'Aroma Café' – lugar famoso entre os executivos e socialites. Encontravam-se regularmente e os funcionários da cafeteria acostumaram-se com a assiduidade daqueles cinco homens. Sempre juntos tomando diferentes cafés que não fazia diferença se entre eles estivesse faltando um; poucos notariam.

.

.

**"Deidara, por que tanta demora? Sabe que odeio esperar."** Sasori mal esperou o loiro juntar-se à ele e aos demais na mesa para começar a reclamar do atraso do outro homem. O ruivo tinha um sério problema com atrasos, uma intolerância que o leva às raias da loucura.

.

.

Recebeu em resposta um som irritado qualquer. **"Tão intolerante com atrasos e ainda pensa que a arte deve ser eterna, un."** Alfinetou após acomodar-se em seu lugar reservado à mesa.

.

.

**"Antes que os dois artistas"**, a voz soando com desdém, **"entrem em mais uma de suas intermináveis e inconclusivas discussões a cerca da arte, tratemos logo dos nossos assuntos." **Finalizou sério pra logo em seguida abrir um sorriso trocista e acrescentar.** "Daí depois vocês interajam entre-si da maneira que lhes melhor convir." **

.

.

O loiro olhou fuzilante para o outro homem, mas manteve a compostura para não entrar no jogo do colega. Esfregaria na cara de todos ali seu grande feito e não haveria mais espaço para todas brincadeiras e insinuações sobre ele e Sasori manterem um relacionamento homosexual. Raios! De onde tinham tirado essa idéia? Bem, isso acabaria agora.

.

.

**"Mas antes de qualquer coisa," **começou altivo, o peito e o ego inflados, **"queria informar aos distintos cavaleiros-"**

.

.

** "O correto é cavalheiros sua anta loira." **Interrompeu. **"Está nos vendo sentados nas porras dos cavalos empunhando o raio de uma espada? Não, ao contrário e muito a contra gosto meu estou enfiado no caralho deste terno, posando-me de executivo. Hump. Como se eu quisesse ser um playboyzinho filho duma cadela sardenta."**

.

.

** "Oh, cala a sua boca Hidan. Quem é você para corrigir o vocabulário de alguém? Logo você que de cada dez palavras, onze são palavrões, un." **Deidara revidou infantilmente, deixando-se levar pelo seu lado impulsivo.

.

.

** "Mas os emprego corretamente. Porra!" **O homem de cabelos prateados disse vitorioso. Os outros só rolaram os olhos diante às criancices dos colegas. Francamente, com tipos como o loiro e o grisalho nenhum encontro corria tranquilamente. Mas o Hirasawa naquele dia tinha um comunicado importante e que não podia mais guardar só para si mesmo.

.

.

**"Eu estou noivo da princesinha Hyuuga, un."** Cuspiu Deidara impaciente com as sucessivas interrupções calando momentaneamente o homem dos cabelos prateados enquanto os outros remexiam-se quase que imperceptivelmente em seus assentos. A maioria sabia muito bem camuflar e conter suas emoções.

.

.

** "O que inferno você disse?"** A maioria não significa que Hidan não podia ser exceção. **"Pra que raios um chupa pintos como você foi ficar noivo de uma putinha gostosa como aquela?" **O loiro apenas deu de ombros, ignorando a explosão do grisalho.

.

.

**"Há pouquíssimas coisas que fogem a esses meus olhos, Deidara, por isso sou bom no que faço." **Um dos mais jovens do grupo pronunciou transparecendo um pouco de arrogância em suas palavras. **"E não acredito que tenhas interesse nas qualidades femininas da Hyuuga, visto que tuas preferências são outras."** Os dois homens se encararam duramente.

.

.

**"Ora pirralho, eu sou um artista e tu não. Então a mim, seus preciosos olhinhos são míopes, un."** Nem por um instante sequer romperam o contato visual. **"Oh mas o que é isso?"** O loiro estreitou o olhar em cima do outro homem. **"É inveja que vejo nesses estúpidos olhos? Eu tomei o seu brinquedinho, não foi? Un."**

.

.

O loiro acertou bem em cheio no ponto fraco do outro homem, que se levantou da mesa deixando o dinheiro para pagar seu café, uma cadeira vazia e um enorme sorriso vitorioso nos finos lábios de Deidara. Antes de alcançar a rua, voltou-se para a mesa onde estava e disse num tom seco **"Não se empolgue muito, isto não vai durar mais que suas esculturas ridículas."**

.

.

::::::::::

.

.

Hinata já estava há algumas horas descansando em seu quarto. Nem mesmo um relaxante banho de espuma tirou de seu pequeno corpo as estranhas sensações que teve ao mirar os bonitos olhos azuis daquele loiro. **"Loiro, olhos azuis... Iguais e indiscutivelmente distintos."** Murmurou pra si mesma. Mas por que ela não conseguia ignorar a imagem daquele homem? O que ele estaria fazendo em sua casa? E o porquê dela sentir repulsa pela presença dele? O homem era bonito e se encaixava nas suas preferências.

.

.

A Hyuuga estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que com muito custo percebeu que alguém batia à sua porta. Ergueu-se da cama e foi a passos lentos ver quem precisava dela. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com cabelos loiros e um par de olhos azuis que a miravam intensamente. _"Só pode ser carma"_, pensou a Hyuuga.

.

.

**"Hina em que mundo você esta vivendo?"** A voz da Yamanaka se fez presente no ambiente. **"Pela sua cara vejo que você se esqueceu que eu vou dormir aqui hoje. Acertei?"** Mas é claro que com toda a fixação da Hyuuga com O loiro dos olhos azuis, o pobre cérebro dela arquivou em um cantinho muito distante a informação de que A loira de olhos azuis, que a propósito é sua melhor amiga, iria visitar-lhe e dormir em sua casa pelos próximos três dias.

.

.

**"N-não Ino-chan, é cla-claro que e-eu n-não esqueci." **Óbvio que ela negaria, não para se livrar de uma bronca, mas sim para não magoar a amiga. Mas Hinata não era uma boa mentirosa e ela sabia disso, talvez por isso estivesse encarando com tanto interesse seus próprios pés.

.

.

Levantou o olhar para a amiga quando os riso desta invadiu seus ouvidos. **"Tudo bem Hinata, eu não me importo, até porque eu sei muito bem o motivo dessa sua amnésia relâmpago."** O sorriso só fazia crescer no rosto bonito de Ino a medida que o vermelho espalhava-se pelas bochechas da amiga. Entrou no quarto da garota e acomodou-se na enorme cama sendo seguida por Hinata. **"Eu por vezes já esqueci até do meu nome quando Shikamaru-"**

.

.

**"Ino-chan!"** A reação encabulada de Hinata provocou uma ataque de risos na Yamanaka. Sinceramente, a loira ainda não entendia o porquê de tanta vergonha quando o assunto era sexo. A garota ficava a beira do desmaio e realmente desfalecia se algum ser do sexo oposto escutasse a conversa. **"Eu n-não preciso saber dos detalhes da sua relação com o Shikamaru-kun, se v-vocês se amam já é informação suficiente pra mim."**

.

.

Ino suspirou acalmando-se, a amiga era uma romântica incorrigível. **"Como você quiser hime."** Sentenciou derrotada. **"Mas você não pode fugir pra sempre, uma hora você vai ter que se inteirar sobre sexo, e sou capaz de apostar que depois que experimentar não vai querer viver sem." **Certo, Ino encerrou de vez essa conversa, Hinata parecia que ia romper todos os vasos sanguíneos do rosto. Mas as palavras que saíram na forma de um sussurro da boca da Hyuuga deixaram a loira momentaneamente sem reação.

.

.

**"C-com c-cer-certeza."** Mas hein? A Yamanaka tentava absorver o sentido daquelas palavrinhas. Com certeza o quê? A loira deu um salto na cama pondo-se de frente a amiga, que tentava esconder-se atrás de seus longos fios pretos.

.

.

** "Céus, Hinata! Você andou fazendo o dever de casa sozinha, hime?" **

.

.

**"O-o q-quê... de-dever d-de casa?"** As pérolas exaltavam confusão. **"E-eu s-só a-assisti u-um filme p-pornô."** Ino teve que fazer leitura labial porque os lábios não produziram qualquer som. Alguns segundos passaram até que a Yamanaka processasse a informação.

.

.

** "Isso é ótimo querida!"** Exclamou com enorme sorriso. Somente na cabeça da amiga isso seria uma coisa boa, porque a pobre Hinata estava se consumindo de culpa, não só por ter assistido o filme, mas também por ter gostado. Era meio sem história, mas o ator era muito bonito. **"Escuta, Hinata. Sei que para você sexo é tabu, mas realmente não tem nada demais. É algo que duas pessoas compartilham."** Preferiu omitir a parte de que há relacionamentos em grupo para não traumatizar a garota. **"Os motivos que levam as pessoas a terem relações sexuais é subjetivo. Cada um faz o que tem vontade. Sei que você é romântica e está se guardando pro Naruto-"**

.

.

**"Ino-chan!" **Hinata juntou forças para chamar a atenção da amiga.

.

.

** "Qual é Hinatinha, eu não falei nenhuma mentira."** Defendeu-se com seu melhor ar inocente, fazendo-se de desentendida. **"E você é uma danadinha, porque foi logo escolhendo um partidão." **Completou maliciosa.

.

.

Hinata afundou-se nos travesseiros macios.

.

.

**"Certo Hina, pode tirar a cabeça daí."** A Yamanaka falou com a voz mansa, tentando acalmar a amiga. **"O assunto se encerra aqui."** Fez um carinho nos cabelos da Hyuuga que ergueu a cabeça lançou um sorriso agradecido à Ino.

.

.

Hinata se ajeitou melhor no colo da amiga para receber o carinho, um gesto raramente direcionado à primogênita dos Hyuugas. Eram poucos os momentos em que a bela morena de olhos perolados se sentia querida por alguém. Felizmente tinha conseguido formar uma amizade sólida e duradoura com Ino.

.

.

Não entendia bem como se tornaram amigas, sendo tão diferentes uma da outra, mas sinceramente, não lhe incomodava. As situações constrangedoras, os escândalos, a compulsividade pelas compras, o diálogo aberto sobre qualquer assunto, as crises de humor, tudo isso e mais um pouco não diminuía o apreço que tinha pela Yamanaka. Amava-a como uma irmã. E fica feliz em saber que a loira tinha para consigo o mesmo sentimento.

.

.

Infelizmente, para a Hyuuga que estava apreciando muito o carinho que a amiga lhe fazia, o celular de Ino tocou fazendo a mesma sair da cama num pulo ao olhar no visor do aparelho e ver a identificação de seu amado.

.

.

Shikamaru havia acabado de retornar de um compromisso. Mal pôs os pés no Departamento de Polícia e já foi avistando quem não queria. Soltou involuntariamente um suspiro acompanhado de um **"Que problemático"**.

.

.

Deixou seus olhos castanhos vagarem pelo recinto vislumbrando aquele departamento cheio de mesas e pessoas atarefadas cuidando da segurança pública. Os telefones que não paravam de tocar trazendo ora informações relevantes, outras vezes nem tanto. Aquele lugar com certeza era um pedacinho do seu inferno particular. Droga. Ao escolher a carreira de detetive imaginou que seria algo útil a se fazer com suas capacidades de raciocínio. Contudo não esperava que os sacanas dos seus superiores o abarrotasse de trabalho. **"Uma mulher no comando de um Departamento inteiro de Polícia, que problemático!"** Foi a primeira coisa que disse ao seu pai quando contou a este sobre as mudanças no distrito em que trabalhava.

.

.

Não tinha escapatória, os olhos castanhos mel firmaram-se sobre a figura apática do jovem detetive Nara e este achou por fim, encarar a chefinha de uma vez. O moreno já se adiantava para ir em direção à Senju Tsunade, quando a mesma direcionou-se ao rapaz e pronunciou **"Nara! Na minha sala, agora." **Algo que no timbre usado pela mulher loira fez Shikamaru reprimir a vontade de soltar um 'que saco'. E depois que ela lançou-lhe um olhar compadecido, algo agitou-se no estômago do detetive. Coisa boa não estava por vir.

.

.

Assentiu levemente meneando a cabeça e apressou o passo para logo adentrar no gabinete da Chefe do Departamento de Polícia de Konoha. Assim que o moreno cruzou o batente da porta, Tsunade tratou de fechá-la e ajeitou as venezianas dos painéis de vidro que serviam de divisória para sua sala, num claro sinal que a conversa era restrita.

.

.

A predileção da alta diretoria pelo brilhante e muito jovem detetive Shikamaru Nara semeava inveja entre a maioria dos policiais da cidade o que por vezes deixa o ambiente de trabalho tenso. Sem contar que o gosto da chefinha por oficiais jovens alimentavam horas e mais horas de fuxico entre os veteranos gorduchos que não paravam de se empanturrarem com rosquinhas. Isso e o fato da mulher ser uma cinquentona, que não aparentava a idade que tinha, viciada em saquê e em um bom jogo de cartas.

.

.

Para o bem ou para o mal, aquele era o departamento com média de idade mais baixo da história policial de Konoha. Além do Nara, havia o cabo Rock Lee, o tenente Uchiha Sasuke, e seus respectivos mentores, detetive Maito Gai e detetive Hatake Kakashi. Juntas, a idade destes homens não passava de 130 anos, o que significa uma média de vinte e seis anos de idade. Um número realmente baixo, para profissionais com carreiras tão promissoras.

.

.

O assunto que Tsunade tinha para tratar com o Nara não era dos mais fáceis, mas não podia ser adiado. A altiva mulher sentou-se em sua poltrona e indicou o acento a sua frente para que Shikamaru se acomodasse. Apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e unindo as mãos bem cuidadas abaixo do queixo, fitou seu subordinado com pesar. É, estava sendo mais difícil que o esperado.

.

.

Após alguns instantes mergulhados em um silêncio sufocante, o suspiro alto de Tsunade foi ouvido e a boca da mulher se movimentou lentamente para que as palavras tomassem força e saíssem de sua cabeça.

.

.

**"Shikamaru-kun"** disse fazendo uma pausa breve, como que se estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas. O moreno apenas franziu o cenho levemente aguardando que sua superiora prosseguisse. O estranho era que a loira não agia normalmente assim, ela era direta com seus assuntos e tinha um prazer insano em lhe encher de ordens e serviços. Tal perspectiva fez mais uma vez o interior do rapaz se agitar. **"Não encontro uma maneira indolor de dizer isso a você."** O estômago deu mais uma volta. **"Asuma não concluiu as investigações sobre o tráfico de mulheres. Ele foi assassinado."**

.

.

Lágrimas não foram contidas. O choro era discreto, mas estava lá externando toda dor que ele sentia. Tsunade não podia fazer nada, estava triste por perder um de seus detetives mais competentes e dedicado. Mas não comparava sua perda com a do garoto Nara. Sarutobi Asuma foi o oficial responsável pelo treino de Shikamaru e entre os dois homens surgiu uma forte amizade. Tudo que a loira fez foi baixar os olhos em respeito a memória do oficial morto no cumprimento do dever e murmurar um **"Sinto muito"** ao jovem à sua frente.

.

.

Não era a hora para aprofundar nos detalhes da morte de seu sensei, isso exigiria toda a capacidade de raciocínio do moreno. O que ele precisava agora era livrar-se desse mau estar que a perda repentina de Asuma causou-lhe. Shikamaru era sábio o suficiente para perceber que agir de cabeça quente não faria com que ele fizesse a justiça prevalecer. Enxugou as lágrimas e saiu do gabinete de Tsunade já tirando do bolso do paletó o aparelho celular. Precisava dela nesse momento tão difícil e sabia que ela não se negaria a estar com ele.

.

.

_**"Oi Shikamaru"**_, a voz inconfundível da namorada o fez acalmar-se um pouco.

.

.

** "Ino, preciso de você."** A declaração tão direta desconcertou a loira um pouco a ponto de deixá-la sem falas por uns instantes.

.

.

_**"O que está acontecendo Shikamaru?"**_ Questionou preocupada.

.

.

** "Apenas preciso de você."** E novamente as palavras travaram na boca da Yamanaka. A loira sentiu a dor na voz do namorado e o que quer que fosse, a fez sofrer junto. **"Estou em casa."** O moreno completou.

.

.

_**"Estarei com você em poucos minutos."**_ Ino respondeu.

.

.

**"Algum problema Ino-chan?" **Hinata perguntou assim que viu sua amiga desligar o telefone. A Hyuuga havia reparado o quanto aquela ligação alterou o humor da loira. Os olhos azuis antes alegres foram invadidos por um tom fosco de preocupação.

.

.

** "Não sei."** A resposta fluiu sincera. **"Tenho que ir Hina."**

.

.

Hinata assentiu e acompanhou Ino até o hall de entrada da mansão. Despediram-se com um abraço caloroso, uma maneira de transmitir força e tranquilidade à amiga. A Hyuuga esperava sinceramente que nada de mal tivesse ocorrido, tinha um carinho especial não só pela Yamanaka mas também pelo namorado da amiga, o detetive Nara Shikamaru. Simpatizava muito com o rapaz. Ele era calmo, preguiçoso sim, mas muito atencioso com a loira. E a sua personalidade tranquila fazia bem a Yamanaka. Mas as coisas não são sempre como desejamos que sejam. E disso, Hinata entendia muito bem.

.

.

A morena voltava a passos lentos para seu quarto tentando afastar os pensamentos pessimistas de sua cabeça. Foi tentando não pensar em coisas desagradáveis que a imagem do loiro de olhos azuis invadiu-lhe a mente uma vez mais. Não entendia o porquê de ter ficado tão impressionada com o homem e menos ainda entendia porque o associava a algo ruim.

.

.

O som de passos firmes e rápidos atrás de si tirou a morena de seus devaneios e fez com que seu andar fosse interrompido. A pessoa às suas costas também parou. Sentiu uma intensa mirada sobre si. Hinata ia virando-se para olhar quem era aquela pessoa quando sentiu as tão conhecidas mãos fortes passearem por sua cintura e posarem sobre sua barriga, envolvendo-a em um abraço.

.

.

Hinata fremiu com o contato. Olhou por cima dos ombros só para confirmar que se tratava de Neji. A Hyuuga não evitou que um som de surpresa e prazer escapasse da garganta quando sentiu o moreno afundar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço fazendo com que a respiração quente lhe arrepiasse os pelos da pele e da nuca. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, apreciando as sensações que o contato com Hinata lhe proporcionava.

.

.

Neji começou a acarinhar o pescoço de Hinata com os próprios lábios, num roçar tão leve que parecia não ser possível que ela o sentisse. Mas a Hyuuga sentiu. Ela tentou romper o contato mas o Hyuuga não permitiu, apenas parou os beijos. Permaneceram alguns minutos assim, juntos em silêncio, cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que Hinata reuniu um pouco de coragem e balbuciou **"N-Neji-san ?"**.

.

.

**"Hinata-sama, saiba que ****sempre**** vou protege-la."** Foi tudo o que ele disse.

.

.

*/*/*/*

"_Não te impressiona saber que o mais anônimo dos átomos_

_tem poder capaz de arrasar cidades?_

_No entanto repara como se apagam e se escondem_

_como se nada fossem, nada valessem, nada pudessem..."_

(Dom Hélder Câmara)

.

.

.

***continua***

* * *

N/A finais: Oi gentiii! Este foi o primeiro capítulo e ele se passa, como avisado anteriormente, 25 anos após o prólogo. O Kakashi já é um homem feito com uma carreira sólida no Departamento de Polícia, divisão Sequestro/Desaparecimento. A Hinata tem apenas dezoito anos, e o propósito dessa pouca idade é para explorar as fragilidades dela, e também mostrar o amadurecimento dela nesta fic. Tivemos um primeiro contato entre estes personagens, porque vamos ter uma período longo de abstinência entre esses dois. Quero dizer que vai demorar bem para o romance rolar. Mas aquietem seus corações, ainda vamos ter beijos e afins no caminho. Ora com a Hinata protagonizando as cenas, ora outros personagens.

Eu não sei se pegaram a deixa no capítulo, mas o crime que me refiro como tema desta história é a exploração sexual de pessoas (mulheres e homens, por isso o aviso sobre yaoi). Quase certo que não haja estupros violentos, mas de certa forma as vítimas estarão sendo violadas contra vontade ou mesmo sem terem conhecimento (uso de alucinógenos, tranquilizantes, e outros métodos de persuasão psicológicos). Ou seja é rate M meesmo.

Cenas fortes e complexas, se você não gosta não leia. Criticas construtivas serão bem vindas. Opiniões serão respeitadas. Não é minha intenção ofender ninguém com o conteúdo dessa história e é por isso que aviso o máximo que posso sobre o que se trata. Não tenham vergonha de deixarem suas dúvidas, respondo com muito gosto cada uma delas.

Este fic contém hentai, yaoi, ménàge á trois, não necessariamente lemon, mas insinuações e nudez. Tem também violência com o relato de brigas, sangue, mutilação e morte mas sem excessos. Tem coisa boas também como justiça, amizade, amor, fidelidade, cumplicidade, sorrisos sinceros e muitos bonitões do anime/mangá _**Naruto**_.

Neste capítulo eu introduzi mais personagens. Quero dar uma ressalva ao Hiashi explicando que mesmo ele fechando um acordo de casamento sem a permissão e conhecimento da Hinata eu quis mostrar que ele não é um monstro. Ele ama as filhas e julga estar fazendo o melhor para elas. Isso é um exemplo do que eu quis dizer com "não somos de todo mau e nem de todo bom". Há sempre os dois lados e tantos outros. Ok? Espero que tenha exposto isto com clareza suficiente.

Este é sem dúvida o capítulo maior que escrevi até hoje nessa minha curtíssima vida de ficwritter. Pretendo manter esse padrão para os próximos posts o que faz com que eles sejam demorados. Meu projeto inicial para essa história prevê dez capítulos base, mas duvido e muito que fique só nesses dez. Enfim, muito depende da aceitação da história.

Hum... *mão no queixo* Acredito que é só por enquanto. Não se acanhem e mande seus reviews com dúvidas, críticas e afins. =)

Ps.: Estou quase terminando o cap. 7 de Vestido Vermelho. Penso que não vai demorar muito para postá-lo.

**Fran-coração!** Ahh *abraça de volta* Mulher sou fã do seu talento e da sua pessoa. *0* Que linda você é! Eu é que preciso de muitas aulas suas =) Tranquiliza-me saber que gostou da descrição, que é meu ponto mais fraco. Ah eu supervalorizei o Sakumo mesmo hehe. Senão o Orochigay não gamava nele ushuaushuaushua XP Ah o Kakashi pequerruchu eu me inspirei na minha sobrinha lindinha que repete tudo que eu faço (calça meus 'sapatinhos de cristal' e vai trabalhar rs). O homem cresceu e está numa profissão totalmente diferente da do pai e a admiração parece ter morrido, o motivo, só mais pra frente... O Orochi ainda não deu as caras mas não tarda, acho que ele vem no próximo. A introdução da Hinata está bem tranquila ainda, e sem ter muito como relacioná-la ao Hatake. Mas você pode me dizer o que achou deste primeiro contato, meio bobinho, mas só pra que eles vissem um ao outro já que tem uma tsunami inteira ainda pra rolar rs. Diz tbm o que achou do ataque de super herói do Neji rs. Não esquenta com o sumisso, eu ando assim também =/, eu entendo. Por isso mesmo esse fic vai em ritmo bem devagar. Se der um tempinho, comenta, seu review me faz rir à toa. ;D

Bjos!

Att. Milla


End file.
